Falling for you
by scarletroses5
Summary: After all these lonely nights can you still believe in the love that has been forgotten? Byakuya meets the long lost princess of Shihoin clan, Yukino. Can she fill the void in his ice cold heart? Byakuya Kuchiki x Yukino Shihoin (OC). M for lemon
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

Hey guys, this is my very first attempt on writing a fan fiction. Byakuya is my absolute favorite character from bleach and ive always wanted to write a love story about him. There will be future lemons so please read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach or any of its characters. Its owned only by Tite Kubo.

Chapter 1 : Meeting the one

Seretei in the middle of winter. Byakuya finishes his last bit of paperwork before gathering it up in a neat pile. He puts the pen down neatly in the holder and stretches his stiff back muscles. Working late usually isn't a big deal for him, after all who would he go home early for? Rukia? She spends an awful lot of time in the living world with that orange haired substitute Shinigami and currently she is doing exactly that. No one is home for byakuya to go back to. He would go home right around 6 o'clock when Hisana was still alive. They would have their dinner together, things were so lively back then, home was welcoming - Something to look forward to every night. Right now its all dark and empty.

Byakua sighs and hears footsteps outside his office door. "kuchiki taicho aren't you going home soon? It's getting pretty late and getting cold too" Byakua's red haired lieutenant walks in.

"Ha Renji, im just about finished, what are you still doing here, that's very unusual of you to stay out this late'' says Byakuya without looking directly at his fukotaichou.

'ha taicho, I was just going home forgot something in the barrack so came back get it. Since we're going to the living world tomorrow for the mission I figured I'll get everything I need tonight so I don't have to come back here tomorrow'

'Good, I will see you at the senkaimon gate at 9 o'clock. Don't be late'

'I wont taicho. owasumina sai' Renji bowed and walked out.

Byakuya gets up packs up a few things himself and slowly starts walking toward home. He was in no rush tonight. Renji wasn't lying. It was actually really cold outside. Byakuya wraps his white heirloom scarf tighter around his neck and decided to use flash step towards his manor.

…..

'Stop making fun of my drawing you idiot, as if you can draw better than me' Rukia shouted at ichigo still holding up her class drawing project.

'It wont be hard to draw better than you kuchiki san' ishida grins as pushes his glass up. Ichigo started laughing as he felt a sharp jab on his stomach. Ishida gets the same. They both tumble on the ground on top of each other.

'Kuchiki san, only you know how to keep these two in line' orihime giggles.

Ichigo quickly recovers and gets up scratching his head, 'Say isn't Renji suppose to come over here today'

"Hai, Ni sama is coming with as well' Rukia's voice all cheerful.

'beep beep' Rukias phone started ringing "Ichigo!, hollows"

"Ha'" the orange hair shinigami grabs his combat pass, "How many are there?"

'Two, no about six hollows and still increasing in number pretty high reiastu' Rukia shouted

'What could possibly cause this, lets go rukia" Ichigo changes into his shingami form.

Both shinigamis changed from their gigai to Shinigami form and jumped out of the window. "We're going to be right behind you" Ishida yelled.

….

In the outskirt of karakura town, Yukino puts her winter boots on and walks out from her temple to find her little brother. Sun is about to set and it gets pretty chilly in karakura town at night. She has been in this town god knows for how long as she has no memory of her previous life. She woke up in this temple 5 years ago along with his older brother takeshi and baby brother Hak. She was told she had an accident and lost her memory, everytime she tries to ask about her past Takeshi keeps cutting her off or changes the conversation. They live with their grandparents in this breathtakingly beautiful old temple, on top of the mountain with lots of tress and wild life. The place almost doesn't look like its part of a modern town, so serine, so peaceful. Followers of this temple have to climb lots of stairs to pray tp their gods. Since its pretty far from town there are not that many followers anyway but Yukino's family of 5 can go by day to day with the little donation money they receive along with Takeshi's part time job.

Yukino tucks her white slender face into her pink scarf, **'it's freezing out here today, where are you Hak'** she says to herself. Her long thick beautiful light brown hair flowing behind her effortlessly. She fastened her pace towards the small park near the temple where Hak usually plays ball with other children. As she was walking along she suddenly heard a terrifying scream. Coming from the park. All of a sudden she felt a burst of air pressure which felt like gravity that pulled her down. She gritted her teeth and got up strumbing towards the familiar scream she heard. It was her little brothers scream. Something was chasing him. Something terrifying.

Yukino picked up a rock and threw it at the monster – She has been seeing a lot of ghosts and monster looking beings around her. But this one didnt even compare to the others. This one was going to kill her brother. The little rock did nothing to the monster instead made it even angrier. She ran towards her brother and threw her arm around him ducking their head down as the monster attacked them both.

''Don't worry onee-san wont leave you alone, just close your eyes" Yukino Hid Hak under her delicate frame as they both closed their eyes. Waiting for something to pierce through their body, waiting for a sharp pain.

But it didnt come.

Yukino widened her eyes only to see more of these terrifying monsters coming towards them, but it couldnt touch them.

There was a shield protecting them. A very warm light golden globe shield hovering over them, keeping these beasts away. The monsters attacked again and again trying to crack it. Every blow they dealt, it kept jabbing Yukino on her chest. What is this pain?

"So is this how we die, i'm sorry I couldn't protect you" She hugged Hak really tight. There was a crack on the shield, it wasn't going to hold on much longer.

Yukino looked up, accepting her fate. She only had one regret, she couldn't say goodbye to her family. She couldn't save her brother. Tears fell down her cheeks as she embraced her brother one last time.

Numerous light pink petals danced in the sky cutting through every single monster there is. Yukino's eyes widened in shock

A tall broad figure appeared in front of them, raven black hair dancing along with the pink petals, dancing effortlessly. White haori floating freely on his back with number 6 written on it in kanji. "who are you?" Yukino mumbled as the golden shield shattered into pieces while her body gave in completely.

….

Byakuya and renji running inside the severing world. "We should be almost there" Renji announced as they both approach the opening. Walking out of the senkaimon gate they felt several hollows reiatsu very near. Along with a unique spiritual pressure, scared, trembling.

"Why isn't kurosaki ichigo taking care of this?" Byakuya frowned his perfect eyebrows. Both Shinigami shunpo 'd towards the reiatsu.

Byakua arrived first and saw a young woman lying unconscious, protecting a child, a golden shield above them protecting them from hollows. He used senbonzakura and easily eliminated the hollows before renji arrives. The boy was still awake. He gets up from underneath the unconscious girl and runs towards Renji, crying.

"Oni saan please help Yukino ne-san"

"it's all okay now you're safe with us now" – Renji assures the little boy.

"Please save Nee san she only tried to protect me and got really hurt, is she going to die?" The boy started to cry feverishly.

Renji turns around the unconscious female body, "No Your Nee san going to be just fine, shes breathing, you've been really really brave young one" Renji pats the boy on the head while observing the female in front of him.

Byakuya looks at the young woman lying down in front of him. He gasps in shock, almost lost his composure, "Who is this girl?" Her beauty was out of this world. Her beautiful creamy skin was glowing like soft snow that will melt in his hands. She looked so peaceful yet vulnerable in her slumber, all byakuya wanted to do was to protect her from everything. Her long eyelashes complimented her pouty pink lips. The slight hint of moisture on those lips glistening in the afternoon light making him want to lean in and press his lips against hers. Her long light brown hair fell across her forehead reminded him of the colour of the sunset. He wanted to run his fingers through them and brush those hair off her forehead. He wanted to caress her soft cheeks before burying his face in her neck. Her gorgeous thin body full off womanly curves that he wanted to trace with his lips. "You are so beautiful" mutters Byakuya. He felt a butterfly in his stomach. How long has it been since he last felt like this?

"Taichou did you see that? Did you see that shield? What was it?" Renji suddenly talked. Byakuya Snapped out of his fantasy and realised what he was thinking. He needed to come back to reality. He quickly regained his composure "What was I thinking? This is soo not me. I cannot afford to do this now"

"Renji, Byakuya!" did you guys take care of the hollows already? Ichigo flew in. "Oh who are they?"

Byakuya was so lost in this thought he didn't even notice Ichigo.

"Ni-sama are you okay?" Rukia shook byakuya as he completely snapped out of this thoughts. "You are late, Kurosaki Ichigo" Byakuya says in his usual stern voice. "It appears we have some kind of problem here" fixating his eyes back to Yukino again.

Everyone paid attention to the young boy and the girl in front of them. "We cannot leave them here, lets take them to Urahara sans house. This girl seems to have some kind of power, she is no ordinary human. We should at least get to the bottom of this." Renji proposed.

…...

Thanks so much for reading my first chapter. It might be a bit all over the place but i tried to get as much background information on my story as i can. Please leave your reviews as it will help me write the next chapters. I have the plot in my head but please feel free to let me know any ideas regarding the next chapters as i will try my best to incorporate them. xoxoxx


	2. Chapter 2: The agonizing past

Chapter 2

'So what do you think Urahara san? I mean kuchiki taichou saw it too' Renji decided to break the silence. 'Hmm, I wouldn't know unless I see it with my own eyes after all im only a lonely handsome shopkeeper, ahahhaha' says Urahara.

'But theres no doubt the hollows were after her because of her reiatsu. It's not very safe for her to be by herself, same goes for the little boy too. They aren't just normal people' Rukia added.

'Don't worry I sent Sado kun and Ishida kun to fetch their older brother, he might be able to shed some light in this matter' says Urahara.

Yukino wakes up from which seemed like a long dark slumber. She tries to get up but had to lay back down immediately; her head pounding like hell. She suddenly felt a warm comforting sensation on her forehead which made her feel relaxed and her headache started to go away. She opened her eyes and saw this beautiful orange haired girl sitting next to her. A warm light enveloping her, making all her pain go away, 'what a wonderful power'

Orihime calls of her soten kisshun. Her headache should be fine now. Yukino fully wakes up.

'Kombawa Yukino-san, how are you feeling now?' Orihime says in her gentle sweet voice.

'How do you know my name? What am I doing here? Who are you?' She suddenly gets up 'WHERE IS MY LITTLE BROTHER?'

'Hak kun is completely safe and fine, look he's asleep right there. Orihime points across the room.

Yes, Hak was sleeping peacefully and looked unharmed.

"Your older brother Takeshi is here too. We got an address from Hak kun to informe your family. The little one did so well so let him sleep now kay? He was soo worried about you! Takeshi kun ran her to see you both almost immediately. You have a very wonderful family." Orihime smiled. "Takeshi kun wanted you to rest so he is waiting in the next room now with everyone else"

'How long have I been asleep for?' Yukino asks. 'Not that long, you recovered very quickly. You were attacked by a hollow. I think you have some hidden power very similar to mine. Didn't take time to heal you at all'

'You healed me? What happened?' Memories started to come back to Yukino. Yeah that's right. Hak was being chased by those monster looking thing and she almost couldn't protect him. They are called hollows? She also remembers that tall figure with raven hair who protected them. And the smell of Sakura flower, pink petals dancing in the air.

"Who was the person that saved me? I need to thank him for saving my life" Yukino asks.

"That would be kuchiki taicho, he's strong. Very strong. He's a captain of the gotei 13. Thank god he was there on time."

"Kuchiki Byakuya?" Yukino blushed. I wonder what he looks like, he was indeed very strong. Yukino says in her head. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts "whats a captain of a gotei 13?"

'Oh! Don't worry we will explain everything to you. Sorry for the late introduction, my name is Inoue orihime. You can call me inoue if you want. Are you feeling better now yukino san? Do you wanna join everyone else next room?

…

Takeshi was a bit shocked to see this many shinigamis in one room. After all it has been a long time that he has seen one of his own. He chose this place to escape to from soul society so he doesn't have to deal with anyone other than humans. But lately he did sense a lot of high spiritual pressures in karakura town. So these are the people giving off this amount of reiatsu?

'Takeshi kun, we all know you guys are not humans. Now I'm even more confident after meeting you. Would you please explain this? Urahara says in an unusually cold voice. 'I mean we don't know if you are our friend or enemy or what you guys are doing here. But if you guys are good people then we intend to help you" Urahara added.

Takeshi sighs. 'I have been all alone all these time. If you can help us I don't mind telling you why we are here.

Everyone in the room shifted in their sits. Renji and ichigo fighting in corner stopped harassing each other and decided to finally pay attention. Ishida pushed his glasses in, sado leaned forward. Byakua sitting next to rukia remained in his usual cold self.

'So this story is about almost 15 years old. My sister yukino and brother hak …..' Takeshi paused, 'They are not my real siblings.'

'Yukino sama and Hak sama were air to the great Shihoin family…. And' everyone gasps at the same time causing Takeshi to stop in his sentence.

'You mean the same noble family as Yoroichi san?' Rukia asked. Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

'Yes, same family as Yoroichi Shihoin- hime sama' Takeshi continued. When Yoroichi sama left soul society the whole shihoin clan was in abbess. Yukino and Hak samas father Kohei sama was Yoroichi sans uncle in relation, He was married to Yoroichi samas aunty Haruka Shihoin sama. Haruka sama was a direct descendent of the shihoin clan. Together they stepped in and decided to lead the clan with elder's approval. They did a wonderful job protecting the clan and it rose very high as one of the four noble classes of soul society'

Takeshi continues, 'But the happiness didn't last very long. There were many people among the followers that did not want Kohei sama to be the clan head. There were many enemies among the clan leaders. 15 years ago from now, one of the leaders named 'Kenda' decided to start a rebellion and take over the clan himself. I don't know how he did it, but he started a riot and hired some assassins to kill the whole shihoin family in the middle of a summer night. I was the royal chamberlain of the family who raised Yukino Sama and Hak sama since birth. Kohei sama left the children and haruka sama in my hands and decided to fight by himself. Haruka sama and myself took the children and fled the manor. But we were stopped in our tracks soon by some assassins, and we understood Kohei Sama was no more. Haruka Sama wasn't just a Shinigami, but she possessed the Shihoin clans divine power of controlling the nature. She made a powerful shield so the assassins couldn't penetrate and break in. She covered the shield with trees and branches that acted upon her command to strengthen the barrier to buy some time. She also used her power on Yukino and Hak sama so they temporarily lose their spiritual pressure along with their memory. She opened up a senkaimon gate and ordered me to escape with the children. I wasn't going to obey that so I protested. She forced me inside of the gate and covered the gate with trees so I couldn't get out. She told me to protect her children, to protect them with my life as tears fell down her cheeks. She shut the gate from outside and locked it, I couldn't do anything. That's the last time I've seen her"

Takeshi breaks down in tears. "I was a coward, I couldn't do anything to protect Kohei sama or Haruka sama. Only thing I could do is to fled to the real world with Yukino and Hak sama and stayed away the Shinigami radar. They both have no memories of anything so I acted as their older brother and kept them from all harm."

Everyone in the room was in awe. No one expected this.

Rukia broke the silence first. "you did really good Takeshi dono. Yukino dono and Hak dono are safe only because of you. You cannot blame yourself for what happened in the past…."

They heard a loud bang from outside the door. It was Yukino, she heard everything. Takeshi ran towards her held her in his arms. Yukino was soo much in shock she couldn't say anything. Tears fell down her pretty cheek as she held onto Takeshi and both of them sat down on the floor.

"So Takeshi ni san isn't my brother? Why don't I remember anything? Why please tell me why? My parents died for me. What didn't you tell me anything? You sacrificed your life for us" Yukino sobs in Takeshi's chest

"I promised your parents I will protect you two. I had to keep you and Hak sama safe you need to forgive me, please" Takeshi begged.

"I just don't know what to say anymore, I don't know what to think anymore" Yukino cries and ran out the door.

Orihime and rukia gets up. "Don't worry we'll go after her"

….

Byakuya felt a tightness in his chest. He felt for Yukino. He knows all too well about the noble families affair. They would do anything to get their hands on power. This person named Kenda is currently ruling the shihoin family. Byakuya did think it was a bit odd when the great Haruka and Kohei shihoin suddenly decided to step down from the leadership and wanted to live a simpler life. Noble family affairs are private so no other family could interfere. That's why no one in soul society looked into it. So this was all a set up? Anger creeped up inside as byakuya as he clenched his fist together. "How dare he make Yukino cry like this?'

Byakuya took deep breath and decided to calm himself down. " _Why did I just think like this? I don't know Yukino but why do I feel like need to protect her? Why do I want to give her back her home? This is nothing to do with me but why do I feel like hugging her tight and never let go?"_

Byakuya snapped out of his thoughts when urahara tapped on his shoulder. "What do you think kuchiki byakuya san, do you think Takeshi is saying the truth?' Urahara whispers.

"Yeah I believe him, we all thought it was a bit odd when Kohei Shihoin and Haruka Shihoin stepped down from being the head of the family"

"So the shield Yukino san used…" urahara says. "Yes, same power as her mother Haruka Shihoin, It's the divine power of Shihoin clan, only 1 women in every generation possesses it. The power to manipulate the nature itself. You should know about this urahara, Yoroichi has it too" Byakuya says in his usual cold voice.

"Please help Yukino sama, If Shihoin clan finds out about this they will try and take Yukino sama and take advantage of that power. Since she used a shield today that means her powers are starting to come back so is her memory. People will be after her power, I wont be able to protect her this time." Takeshi begs.

" _don't worry, I wont let anyone even touch a hair on her body_ " Byakua says to himself. Anger built up again inside of him. His aloof self never felt like the need to defend anyone else other than his sister Rukia. " _Why Yukino_? _What is she to me? Why do I want to protect her so bad? What is she doing to me?"_ Byakua's heart ached.

...

Authors note

So what do you guys think? I wanna get to Byakuya and Yukinos love story straight away but thought some background on it would be good! please lemme know your thoughts on the review section. It will really help me find motivation!


	3. Chapter 3: Start of something

Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 3 : Start of something

"Hadou no 33, Shoukatsui!''

Yukino Jumps back 3 steps and brings her shield out. Shoukatsui was useless against her golden orb. Rukia takes her stance "Some no mai, Tsukishiro"

White pillars of ice traps Yukino in her footing. " _Such an amazing zanpaktou"_ Yukino thought to herself. Her shield became impractical while trapped against Sode no Shirayuki's ice.

"Embrace it all, Sheishitsu"

Hundreds of tree branches came from below the ground, breaking all the ice pillars one at a time. One of the branches grabs Rukia off guard lifting her off the feet.

"Well done ladies well done" Urahara came out from the side clapping his hands. "That was an amazing first dance Rukia san, and as for you Yukino san I can't believe you improved this much in such a short time"

Yukino releases Rukia. The tree branches disappears under the ground as she puts her zanpaktou back in its hilt. Such an attractive feminine zanpatou with pearl white blade and rose pink guard with lovely pink flower shape tassels hanging of it. " _what a deadly power for such a pretty zanpaktou"_ Urahara thought to himself.

Everyone headed upstairs from uraharas training room to have some tea and snacks. Urahara decided to start a conversation by explaining Yukinos power.

"Yukino san, by the looks of it, your zanpaktou is not so much of an attack type it's rather a defensive type. You are definitely a Shinigami but your power is not cut out for fighting. Your sheishitsu only has one offensive power at the moment but your defense is incredible. You are able to bring out your shield without taking your zanpaktou out. You are also able to heal any injuries just by focusing your reiatsu alone which is very very rare. How about you girls take a break and get some tea and snakcs upstairs, shall we"

Urahara sips on his glass of green tea and continues, "How your power works, you can manipulate the force of nature itself. The energy from nature flows through you and makes contact with a subject thus can damage the subject or heal the injury of the subject at your will. I think it's an amazing power, you should learn how to control this aspect of power more. As for your fighting ability, it should come naturally from within as you discover more of your offensive attacks…"

Urahara couldn't finish his sentence as Ichigo flies right into the middle of the room. So renji and Ichigo having a go at each other again? They never learn.

"Yukino san how about you practice on kurosaki san, try healing this arm injury" Urahara asks.

"I'll try" Yukino says in her sweet voice. "let me see your arm kurosaki san"

Ichigo sat there as Yukino focuses all her reiatsu on his arm. A pretty warm green light emitted the room and ichigos scratches were gone in an instant. Yukino brings her face up and smiles at everyone.

"Thank you naa Yukino san" Says ichigo big smile on his face.

"Hmmm" Urahara nods looking slightly worried, "You are definitely fast Yukino san but I recommend slowing down a little bit every time you are trying something new. Since you recently got your power after having your reiatsu supressed for a long time. It might be too much for your body to handle this much power transfer this soon. After all it's only been two weeks since you put up your first shield to protect your brother"

"I understand" Yukino shivers at the memory of 2 weeks ago when Hak was almost killed by a hollow "I wouldn't be able to come this far without all you guys help" she added

…

Yukino says goodbye to everyone and starts walking towards her temple. Time flies by sooo fast during training that she didn't even realise it's almost 9 o'clock at night. Takeshi Ni san will be angry at her again for coming home late. Yukino sighs and puts her pink scarf around her neck tightly. It's quite a long walk from Urahara's shop to her old temple. The air was getting colder and colder her jacket wasn't enough to keep her warm anymore. She decided to take a shortcut through a park so she gets home early.

"Onee san, are you by yourself? Where are you going?" Three older men approached her. All three of them were pretty masculine and built. Cigarette bud poking out of the tallest guys mouth as he jogged casually alongside Yukino.

"Yes sorry I have to go, I don't know you guys" Yukino fastened her pace.

The older man blows out a little bit of cigarette smoke "Ah no no no what is this? Come spend some time with us onee-san we all have been very lonely" he says as he grabbed Yukino by her wrist.

"Please let me go, I have no business with you" One of the other guys grabbed her bag off her shoulder.

"Oh my god my soul candy is there, I cannot change into my Shinigami form now"

"Onee san please don't resist, it won't hurt much if you listen to us" He grabbed her by her chin and brings it up to his face. The other two guys grabbed both of her hands behind her back and held her in place

"Oh god no please let me go" Yukino tears up as the guy ripped her scarf off her neck before attempting to unbutton her jacket.

All three guys were thrown out in 3 different directions before Yukino could follow what even happened. A big strong arm was around her waist as someone pulled her into his body. Yukino's back was touching his tough chest, she felt this warm sensation in her heart and just knew she is safe now, she is going to be okay. The man turns her around to see find watery green eyes, there were so much depth and sadness in those eyes. He gasps and puts his protective palm on her head to comfort her one more time before facing that 3 bustards who did this to her.

"Kuchiki Byakua, he saved me again" Yukino covers her mouth with her hands. Tears finally fell down her cheek as she quickly wiped it away before putting her arms tightly around her chest.

Byakuya grabbed the guy who tried to get Yukinos jacket off by the collar of his shirt. Anger bursted out from inside as he wanted to murder these people in front of him. The other two guys decided to jump him from the back but they soon found themselves under his feet eating the ground. He looks back at the guy he was holding and plants the guy's face into the ground alongside the other two.

"Do not ever come near her. Do not ever show your face around here" Byakuya hissed. One of the 3 guys begged for is life and barely dragged the other 2 guys away who were completely unconscious. Byakuya stares at them till they disappears before bending down to retrieve Yukino's bag and scarf from the ground.

"I believe this is yours" Says byakuya turning his face towards Yukino. His face softens "Are you hurt in any way?" Yukino looks up to the tall figure in front of her. She was definitely not tall, but she wasn't short either. But Kuchiki Byakuya was easily towering over her, the air around him was daunting. She almost couldn't breathe, she felt a lump in her throat as numbness enveloped her. She couldn't speak a single word.

Byakuya takes a step forward towards her, his slate grey eyes finally met her emerald ones. God he was so handsome. His black hair neatly fell down to his shoulder. He had a grey scarf loosely around his neck, dark pants with half unbuttoned black shirt showed off his masculine chest. "I was leaning against that chest just a while ago" Yukino blushed at that thought.

"Are you okay?" Byakuya asked again handing Yukino her bag and scarf which got really dirty during the fight.

Yukino finally snaps out "Yes im fine, arigato" says in a low voice while taking back her bag and puts the dirty scarf inside it.

Byakuya hesitates for a second before taking his scarf off. He leans forward and puts it around Yukinos neck gently tucking her face into it so she stays warm on this chilly night.

"I will accompany you to your manor, I don't think you should be out this late by yourself" Byakuya immediately turns around and starts walking. _"Why is my heart pounding so fast? Is it because I've held her soo close to me? I tossed out these feelings from inside of me a long time ago? So why is it back haunting me again?"_ Byakuya tried to sort out his thoughts.

Yukino touched byakua's scarf and blushed again. She nodded slowly and followed Byakuya out of the park. He stopped for a brief moment to let Yukino lead the way to her house. Even though it was a quiet long walk to Yukinos house, no words were spoken between the two of them. Upon reaching Yukino stops at the bottom of the stairs of the temple.

"I'll be fine from here, Thank you so much for walking me home, I gave you a lot of trouble" Yukino tries gives byakuya a small smile.

Byakuya nodded. "It was no trouble" he says quietly in his usual cold self.

"Thank you for your scarf" Yukino proceeded to give it back.

"No it's alright, you can give it back later…" he pauses "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Yukino looks up to see byakuya looking directly into her eyes. She bit her lips and turns around immediately to climb the stairs. Byakuya waited till Yukino disappears before turning around to walk back to the temporary house he's been staying at. Little did they know, both of their hearts were beating so fast the whole time…

…..

Yukino walks into her house looking all flushed. "Your face is so red onee saan" Hak chuckles.

"Oh is it? Gossh errm.. it must be the cold" Yukino touches her pink cheeks.

"Oh is it that cold outside?" Takeshi scratched his chin, "Okay guys get ready for dinner"

"Oh sorry I already had dinner at Uraharas I'll just be in my room im soo tired" Yukino says quickly before rushing into her bed room.

"Whats wrong with her?" Hak asks meekly. "hmmm shes around that age now I suppose?" Takeshi smiles cheekily.

"What? What does that mean? Whats wrong with nee san?' Hak demands

"No its nothing, would you be a good boy and help me with the food?" Takeshi changes the topic.

Yukino shut her door and jumped on her bed facing down. Her heart was pounding so fast! She was still wearing byakuya's scarf around her neck. "Baka, kuchiki byakuya is baka, why does he always acts so arrogant yet so gentle?" Yukino turns around and faces the celling. She brings the scarf to her nose and inhales his scent. It had a sweet very subtle sakura blossom scent, smelt exactly like byakuya. She deeply Inhales his scent once more before mumbling "what are you doing to me Kuchiki Byakuya? Why are you doing this to me?"

Byakuya reaches his temporary real world house. It is definitely not as big and spacious as his manor in soul society. But it was an authentic Japanese style house with even a little garden at the front. This was the only place in the real world that could make him relax. He did not like the noisiness of the city and all these lights. Byakuya slowly walks into the study, sits on his desk and closes his eyes. He could not stop thinking about Yukino. Her voice, her hair, her eyes, her scent, her sweet smile, her body against his chest… She was so tempting. Since their first meeting, every time he closed his eyes Yukino appears and calls out to him. She was almost like a drug to him, he needed her to fill the hole in this heart. He has been avoiding her since then so he could forget her but oh boy was he wrong. After seeing her tonight byakuya was positive he wouldn't be able to get her off her mind.

Byakuya sighs and opened up the book in front of him. It was a book that was given to him by his late wife hisana. Byakuya opened up and front page and picked up the photo of hisana and byakuya on the day of their marriage. It was like 50 years ago but the memory was still fresh. He traces hisana's face with his finger. He always thought his loving and passionate side died along with his wife. He had no desire for any other woman since, was always focused on his work. But he knew he was always so lonely thus becoming colder towards everyone around him. He puts the photo down and closes his eyes again leaning back against the chair. "Hisana please forgive me."

Authors note

What do you guys think of this chapter? Finally can slowly get into the love story. I have so many ideas in my head I just need to write them down as neatly as I can haha! There will definitely be some fluff in the next chapter so look forward to it! And lemons are definitely coming in the future chapters! Again please let me know what you think in the review section. Any comments or criticisms will be greatly appreciated :D


	4. Chapter 4: One last push

Chapter 4

Byakuya walks though the long wooden hall of his squad barrack. He has on his usual aloof emotionless face walking past his squad members. His subordinates greets him as he makes his way to squad 1 to attend the usual captains meeting. Byakuya takes a left turn to get to his destination. Spring is upon soul society so the cherry blossom in his manor will be in full bloom soon. It's been almost a month since he came back from the real world, it's been 1 painful month since he last saw Yukino. It takes everything inside of him to not run towards what he desires the most. His family name, his pride, his whole being telling him to forget her, but is it that simple? There hasn't been a single day he didn't think about that pretty face. He cannot concentrate on his work, she was like a drug to him. He needed her to feel normal again. Byakuya sighs. He is too afraid to make a move, what if Yukino doesn't feel the same way? Byakuya would be okay watching her from the sidelines, he wanted her to be happy. The least he can do is give Yukino back her home in soul society, but gotei 13 won't help him. He already appealed to the captain commander to look into the current shihoin family, but the answer that he got was obvious. Even kuchiki family does not have the right to authorise a raid on another noble family. Byakuya clenched his fist together in helplessness, isn't there anything he can do?

He walks through the grand hall of squad 1 and makes his way into the captains meeting hall. All the other captains arrived one after another so captain commander can start the daily meeting.

"Any progress on the arrancar interference in karakura town? Kuchiki taichou…, I believe your lieutenant in the real world is personally handling it?" Captain Commander asks looking directly at Byakuya.

Byakuya takes a step forward "I'm afraid there is no progress, we cannot locate the enemy base or the motive behind all these attacks. Unfortunately the hollow attacks are increasing and my squad is having a hard time holding the fort"

"I see, we need to send someone from the captain class as re-enforcement"

Captain Commander stands up and hits the ground with his wooden cane "Kuchiki Byakuya, I hereby appoint you in the real world to solve the arrancar problem. You are to aid the substitute Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia and squad 6 lieutenant Abarai Renji in their work. You are to stay in the real world till the hollow attack ceases or further notice is given out"

Byakuya keeps his straight face "Understood" his usual cold voice didn't quiver. No one noticed how fast his heart started to race because he felt nervous for the first time.

…..

Yukino lays down on the soft green grass as she was watching Hak playing ball with his friends. It was finally getting warmer in karakura and flowers were starting to bloom. Spring is here, the sweet scent of wild flowers lingering in the air. Yukino had a lot in her mind. Even though she has been practicing every day with Orihime and Rukia to hone her sword skills, Urahara not letting her join them to fight hollows. Hollows are appearing almost every day for some reason and she can't do anything to help her new friends. Why is Urahara so afraid of her power?

Yukino touches a little flower bud on the grass with the tip of her finger. A small yellow flower blooms from the bud putting a smile on her face. She looks at her little brother and before she knew she drifted into a nap in this amazing weather.

 _There he is again in his handsome self._ _How many times has she seen him in her_ _dreams? He lays down next to her… their fingers are touching slightly. Yukino closes her eyes and shifts closer to his body, her cheek touching his strong chest. He combs his fingers through her hair before resting his chin onto her head. He caresses her arm all the way down to her small palm and entangles her fingers with his._

Yukino wakes up suddenly, how long has she been asleep for? The sun is about to set into the horizon, time for them to go home. She gets up and looks for Hak but he's nowhere to be found.

Panic ran through her mind when she saw Hak's ball on the ground, but her brother was nowhere to be seen. She ran like crazy screaming her brother's name. Suddenly She felt someones reiatsu lurking behind her which definitely wasn't her little brother neither a hollow, her intuition was sharper than ever. She immediately changes into her Shinigami form and takes her stance.

"Show yourself" Yukino screams

"Well well look who I found. I've came to confirm the rumours about you but never expected you to find you this easy? Looks like you packing some dangerous powers too" A man came out of nowhere, stood an feet away from Yukino.

Yukino hopped back a few feet "Who are you and what have you done with my brother"

The man appears right behind Yukino and whispers in her ear "Oh im sure you will find out"

Yukino shivers, she takes another few steps back in the opposite direction and observes the man carefully. He was a Shinigami no doubt, but he wasn't wearing the shinigami robe. This man was wearing black bandage like fabric all over his body with his face covered. Suddenly 10-12 men came out of nowhere wearing the same outfit and one of them was holding unconscious Hak under his arm.

"HAK!" Yukino screams trying to get through these men to get to her brother.

"Not so fast princess" Yukino soon was stopped in her track.

"What do you want from me? Who sent you here?" Yukino starts to tear up.

"You will come with us, otherwise I don't know what's going to happen to your brother and all these children?" The man hissed.

Yukino turns around to see the unconscious kids lying on the ground. Same kids that were playing with Hak before. Her face turns pale while helplessness burst up inside.

"Don't worry they are still alive" the man takes a step forward towards her.

"Let those kids go, they have nothing to do with this. It is me who you want right? Let my brother go and I will come with you quietly"

"You are a smart girl princess, now drop your sword and come to me. I will release everyone else soon after"

Yukino wipes of her tears after tossing her sword on the ground and makes his way towards the man. "I won't try anything so just please let them go"

The man flash stepped behind Yukino and grabs her arms behind her back with one hand and puts the other hand around her waist, keeping her in place "Good, now we have you as promised we will let the children go. But as for your brother, we don't need him thus keeping him alive is unnecessary"

"NO, STOP DO NOT TOUCH HIM"

"Sorry I have my orders to follow" The man holding Hak took his sword out and proceeded to end his life.

Wind started to blow vigorously as all 12 men were thrown off their footing. Tree branches came out of the ground and grabbed them one at a time. Earth under their feet rose and started shaking like an earthquake. The branches picked them off their feet squishing them tighter and tighter.

"Are you doing this" The man who was holding Yukino fell on the ground. He could not believe his eyes. "You don't have your zanpaktou how are you using your power?"

Suddenly he felt a sword on this throat.

"Show us your face, Why are you here, why are you after them" the raven Shinigami demands while the red haired one picks up Hak and flash steps towards the other kids.

"Rukia San, Renji san you came" voice hardly came out of Yukinos throat. She had no energy left in her body, knees gave in as she fell on the ground. "Thank god, Thank god you came, please help the children" cries Yukino before she felt numb and passes out.

The man disappears from in front of rukia and appears on top of a slope next to them. "Don't think this is the end princess, I will retreat today but I promise I'll come back for you" The man disappears.

Rukia ran to Yukinos side and lifts her up from the ground. Her body was burning up. It was so hot that rukia could not hold onto her any longer. All the reiatsu started to burst out of her body making impossible for anyone to stand even close to her. All the trees started to die around her as her body kept sucking in more and more power. It made a disc like shield around her which flew Rukia and Renji away as they were forcing to penetrate through.

 _Yukino runs around in a dark cave. It is so dark and cold. She could not find a way out, there was no way out. There wasn't any light, she couldn't hear any sound. As if all her senses have gone numb at the same time. She stops running and curls up in a ball on the stone cold ground and waited for death to take her._

"Renji do something, her body won't last this vast amount of energy she will die. She used too much of her power…." Rukia couldn't finish her sentence when she saw her brother flash stepped in front of them out of nowhere.

"Ni sama…"

Byakuya walks into the shield where Yukino was. Ground crumbles in front of him as he proceeded towards her. He pushes through the shield, his clothes were being ripped off by this vast amount of power. His body was being torn apart but he pushes through and reaches the core of the power, reaches where lies the most important person in his life.

 _Yukino hears a voice, a very warm familiar voice. It was calling out to her. She tries to answer him but nothing came out of her mouth. She gets up and runs towards the voice. She kept running and running but the darkness did not seem to end. She stumbles upon something and falls down. Everything hurt soo much. She heard his voice one more time and this time she sees a light at the end of the tunnel. She had no more energy left to run towards it, she couldn't get up. She cries out in her helplessness and buries her face into the ground. She thought she couldn't get out of here as her body gave up on her. She heard the voice one more time and this time it was very near. She suddenly felt an arm around her body and felt being picked up from the ground. So he came for me? She snuggled close to his chest as he walks out of the tunnel into the light._

Byakuya grabs Yukino and picks her off the ground. Her thick spiritual power trying to threw of byakuya out of the shield. He grabs her tight and snuggles her closer to his body to let her energy pass through him and flow out. He doesn't know how long he can keep this up but all he knew was to let the energy flow out of her body through him so Yukino does not destroy herself.

….

Yukino wakes up in uraharas house. She expected every single muscle on her body to be screaming with pain but surprisingly she was okay. Orihime helps her sit up and she touches yukino's forehead to see her temperature.

"Good you are not burning up anymore, I was so worried when I was called out this late at night"

"Orihime san, my brother and those children…?"

"They are fine, they are safe…"

"Was kuchiki byakuya here? He saved me again…" Yukino recalls everything that's happened. "I know what he did for me, I need to know if he's okay"

"Kuchiki Taichou is strong" orihime gives Yukino a sweet smile. "He got up few minutes before you and left.."

"Sorry orihime san I have to go.." Yukino jumps up and picks up her clothes that were folded neatly right next to her bed.

"I think you need to rest some more…." Orihime protested but Yukino was out the door before she could finish her sentence.

 _I can sense him still, he's near._ Yukino says to herself. She didn't have to go very far. She saw that tall familiar figure walking away just outside urahara's shop. Yukino had no idea what she was thinking when she ran towards Byakuya, puts her arm around him from the back hugging him tight.


	5. Chapter 5: The first kiss

Chapter 5

Yukino brushed her hair and checked her outfit in the mirror. "Okay, this is good!" she smiles and takes a deep breath. She blushed at the thought of what she did last night. "What was I thinking hugging him out of nowhere, oh god. And then I ran away without saying a single word AAHHHHHH" She hides her red face with her fingers. " _Okay Yukino you can do this, I can do this_ " She says to herself. She folds up byakuya's scarf that she was holding onto for a month and puts it in a bag. She thought of something suddenly and takes the scarf out of the bag to inhale his scent one last time. She doesn't want to give back his scarf but it's the only excuse for her to go to his house. She picks up the the address Rukia gave her last night and heads out the door.

Byakuya wakes up in his bedroom in the real world. Sunlight is coming through his open blinds, birds were chirping peacefully outside. He gets up on his feet, his body is still sore from the day before. Yukinos face came his mind, what she did last night left him shocked, speechless. He couldn't get a single word out before she ran away. _Why would she run away? Was she scared? Or what she embarrassed?_ Byakuya makes his way into the bathroom to freshen up. He turned on the shower and stood under the hot water for a few minutes. He got out and grabbed a towel to put around his waist when he heard his door ringing.

Yukino stood in front of byakuyas house and took out the piece of paper to make sure she was in the right address. It was a nice old style Japanese mansion. There wasn't a doorbell so she hesitated a little bit before knocking. She contemplated whether or not she should visit him. _Would I be bothering him?_ She paused one last time before knocking softly on the door. Her heart started to race so fast and she felt weak to her core. She took a deep breath and grabbed her bag tighter waiting for byakuya to answer the door.

Byakuya thought it was Renji. Who else knows where he lives and will come to meet him this early in the morning? He leisurely went up to the door and opened it and gasped to see Yukino standing outside.

Yukino almost freaked out seeing Byakuya only wearing his towel. She could see every inch of his stone hard chest which made her heart beat faster than ever. She turns around immediately "Sorry this is probably isn't a good time, I'll come back later"

Byakuya collected himself quickly. He never expected to see Yukino at his front door. He recovers from the shock and realises he's not wearing any clothes. Panic rushed through his head for the first time in his life "No it's alright, Im sorry for my appearance, just wait a little bit"

He flash stepped quickly into his room and changed into his day clothes as soon as he could. The real world clothes are so difficult to put on! He cursed at himself for being so careless. Why didn't he check before he opened the door?

He went back to his door and relieved to see Yukino was still there. "I'm sorry for my appearance again. What brings you here today?" Byakuya was nervous but tried his best not to show it.

"..Umm," Yukino coughs once. "I just wanted to thank you for everything and apologise for my behaviour last night. I also wanted to return your scarf you let me borrow, here…" She holds the bag out to Byakuya. Byakuya's heart skips a beat as he took the bag from her hand.

"Okay I should go.."

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" asks byakuya quickly before she could finish her sentence. Byakuya leads her into the house and closes the door behind them.

Yukino gasps at the sound of the door shutting. It meant she and byakuya were the only one in the house. They walked into his living room quietly and sat down. None of them said anything they just looked away from each other trying so hard not to make this awkward.

Byakuya decided to break the silence "I was just about to make some tea, can I offer you some?"

Yukino managed to nod, byakuya walked into his kitchen to make some tea. He took a deep breath when Yukino was out of sight. _What am I doing? I am soo nervous I cannot even think straight. This is the first time in my life I don't know how to act in front of someone._

Byakuya walked back into the living room with some tea. The sweet aroma of green tea filled up the huge room. He handed the tea cup to her when she noticed the bruises all over his arm and fingers.

"Did I do this to you? This is all me isn't it" Yukino asks.

"You don't need to be concerned about me. This is nothing" Byakuya reassures her.

"Let me look after you till you're better, I want to return the favour"

"Trust me it's nothing, I'm totally fine, this was never your fault"

Yukino lowers her head to take a sip of the sweet tea. She gets up to leave as soon as she's finished. If she stays here any longer her heart will seriously burst out of her chest. "I should probably go now"

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Byakuya stood up as well

"No thank you, Im fine" Yukino smiles. Byakuya walks her out to the door like a gentleman. Yukino steps out of his house, hesitates for a few seconds before asking "There's a spring festival this weekend near my house. Would you like to come with me?"

Byakua's felt amazed at that question, he didn't expect her to invite him out of nowhere. "Sure, I'm not doing anything then, I will come pick you up"

…..

Byakuya walks alongside Yukino as they make their way to the festival. Byakuya never liked crowded places but it's okay this time because he is here with her. She looked so beautiful in her casual clothes. Her beautiful open brown hair came down to her waist, just the way he likes it. Her pink lip gloss matched perfectly with the pink ribbon she had tied loosely on one side of her hair. How much he wanted to put his fingers through her hair and capture those pouty lips with his…

"Whats wrong? Yukino, you seem a bit down" Says Byakuya. Yukino looks up at him. His gorgeous grey orbs looked very kind and concerned. Yukino looks up his handsome face. He was almost a foot taller than her, his black hair was tied in a low ponytail on one side making him 10 times more attractive. He is usually very intimidating as expected from someone of a noble class, but tonight he was somewhat, different.

"hmm, I knew I should have worn a kimono, its spring festival after all. Look at all these girls wearing one" Yukino points out to the crowd.

"You still can get one, follow me" Byakuya leads the way towards a kimono rental shop.

Byakuya waits patiently outside. He really looked forward to seeing her in a kimono. Girls were staring at him sitting down, some tried to even approach him. But he had his eyes on only one girl.

"How do I look? Please tell me if it's weird" Yukino steps out of the store asks nervously

Byakuya gulps at the sight in front him. He could see every single curves of her body in that lavender kimono. The wild flower prints on the fabric describes her nature perfectly. She had her hair up in a messy updo showing off her perfect neck and collarbone. She was that kind of beauty that made him fall to his knees, pull out his heart and give it to her.

'So It does look weird doesn't it?" Yukino pouts.

 _Stop doing that with you lips, I can't control myself…._ Byakuya says in his head "You're so beautiful Yukino" Byakuya blushed for the first time in his life.

Yukino bit her lips and turned around smiling. "We should go, we will miss all the main events" Without giving byakuya a chance to speak she grabbed the corner of his shirt and disappeared into the festival lights.

…..

Fireworks lit the up spring sky as byakuya and Yukino sat down at a private spot little bit away from the festival ground. Byakuya hasn't seen fireworks since he was a little boy. It is difficult being brought up to be a noble. No time to spare, no time to sit down and enjoy little pleasures in life. All he did was acquire knowledge, train his sword skills and learn the ways of being a noble. He looks to his side to see Yukino looking up watching the fireworks with big smile on her face. Her emerald eyes sparkling in the twilight. He continues to watch t her and smiles, she was so childish at the festival today. Making him go through the test of courage with her, made him scoop up goldfish, she giggled everytime he failed. First time in life Byakuya was this much taken aback by someone else, like he wasn't in control of his own body.

Fireworks stopped but byakuya continued to watch Yukino without realising. She claps her hand together happily and turns to face byakuya only to meet his unintentional seductive gaze. They look at each other in silent for a few seconds not wanting the moment to end.

"fireworks are over, come, I'll take you home" Byakuya extends his hand to her.

The walk home was less awkward than before. They had small conversations throughout the whole way. Yukino stopped again at the bottom of the stairs and turns around to thank byakuya. "This is it, thank you so much for coming out with me, I hope you enjoyed yourself"

"It was a good change" byakuya coughs. "I hope I was a good company"

"haha you are always so formal" says Yukino nudging byakya's arm

"Okay then I shall take my leave…."

"You are?" Yukino realised what she just said and bites her lips. "Yes of course you are, it's pretty late you much be very tired" Byakuya could sense some sadness in her voice.

Byakuya grins with the corner of his mouth and puts his hands in his pockets. "I suppose I can walk you to your door tonight"

Yukinos face lights up as they slowly makes their way up the stairs. None of them wanted the stairs to end but unfortunately they reached the front door what it felt like too quick.

"Thank you again kuchiki sama, I really enjoyed my time tonight"

"The pleasure is all mine.."

"So this is goodnight I guess?" Yukino bites her lips again.

That was it for Byakuya. Every time she bit her lips it drove him nuts. He wanted to grab her and crush his lips onto hers…

"Actually remember when you said you will pay me back for saving you?" Byakuya leans forward.

He suddenly pushed Yukino against the door. Made Yukino squeal a little bit inside. He was suddenly so close to her. She could smell his scent, she could hear his heartbeat, and she knew his intention. Byakuya doesn't say a single word. He pushes her body further against the door with one arm. The other arm resting on the door next to her head. He grabs the small of her back with one hand and the other found its way to yukinos face. Her eyes widened with surprise. He cups her chin and brushes his thumb on her lips. Yukino moans at his contact and looks into his eyes. Byakuya could not take it anymore. He brings his face down and gently brushes his lips against hers. A light moan escaped her mouth made her grab his chest as she closed her eyes. Byakuya waited a few seconds to look at her flushed face before capturing her lips with his in a long deep kiss. Yukino's breath turned ragged as she felt numb and her eyelids felt heavier. Her lips slowly parted and byakuya knew to deepen his kiss. It was a soft and gentle kiss at first but byakuya wanted so much more. Yukino responded by slowly grabbing onto Byakuya's shoulder as their kiss became more urgent. They parted slightly for air, byakuya stroked her lips with his thumb again, this time rougher. He suddenly let go of Yukino making her almost fell down on the ground. The leapt apart immediately and tried to act normal. The door opened and Takeshi looked at stunned Yukino and Byakuya.

"What are you guys doing outside?"

"I was just seeing Yukino san home" Byakuya speaks up first.

"Oh kuchiki taichou. I didn't know you were with her. Do you want to come inside for tea?"

"Im sure Yukino san needs some rest. I was just about to take my leave, thank you. Have a good night"

"It would be an honour to have you in our house, but next time for sure" Takeshi smiled.

Before Takeshi could say anything to her, Yukino head to her room immediately and closed the door. She needed to hide her red face from Takeshi. She sat down against her bedroom door brings her knees to her chest before burying her face in them. " _Byakuya kissed me, he actually kissed me. How can a noble man like him like me?"_ She lifts her head up when the initial shock had passed. She could still feel byakuyas lips on hers, the warm tingling sensation was still there. It was melting her from inside god she wanted more. ARGGHHHHHH she quietly yells. Yukino gets up and dives under her blanket hoping to get some sleep. But she knew no sleep is going to come to her tonight. Not after what happened.

"Byakuya, I want more"

Byakuya lays down on his couch feeling unrested, he was tired but unable to sleep. How can he sleep tonight? " _What did she think of me tonight? I was totally out of line. But she responded to my kiss….Does that mean she wants me too?"_ Byakuya puts his wrist over his closed eyes and another one on his chest.

"Yukino, I want you so bad"


	6. Chapter 6: Stormy night

**Chapter 6**

Two shadow figures walks through the massive hallway of Shihoin mansion. Creaks of the wooden floor could be heard along with the stomping sounds of the two shinigami. They made their way towards the grand hall of the mansion. One of the two men pushed open the thick wooden doors and reveals the current head of the Shihoin clan.

Old man with white hair and beard sitting on an emerald cushion finishing off his supper. He was the only one sitting at the very end of this massive table full of food. His wrinkly old forehead shone in the dim light of the dinner hall as he raised one of his eyebrows at the intruding shinigami. He took his skinny frame round eyeglasses off before nodding to the men. Two housemaids were standing on either side of him, one fanning him with a traditional Japanese fan and the other filling up his wine cup.

'Kenda sama, we got some news you will be interested in'

"Speak" says the old man taking a big gulp of the wine finishing the whole cup, a line of red wine dribbled down his chin.

One of the two men came forward "Shihoin Yukino and her younger brother Shihoin Hak is alive. We have located them both at the real world"

"What are you saying, are you 100% certain" The old man raises up from his cushion banging both of his palms on the table. Looked like he was having a heart attack.

"Yes, we confirmed it. Our group tried to capture her but we failed. She is with a powerful group of people at the moment, it might be difficult to get close to her without a plan…"

"HOW did you confirm it was her?" Kenda raised his voice at the man.

"She looks exactly like her mother, also she possesses the shihoin clan power, more powerful than we've ever seen, and it's still rising"

"well well" Kendra hissed. "How long will the little princess run from us" evil grin on his face.

"There is another thing Kendra sama" The Shinigami hesitated.

"What is it?"

"Kuchiki clan head Kuchiki Byakuya is in real world. He has met with Yukino Shihoin and knows about everything. He has been snooping around into the clan. With his power and influence… he might be able to expose you"

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS" Kenda shouted. "Why the hell I am paying you guys for, YOU are supposed to take care of everything"

"Yes we understand, But Kuchiki Byakuyas involvement was totally unexpected, He's also the captain of gotei 13, thus his reach goes pretty far"

"WELLL take care of it then" Kenda Hissed. "Come up with something next time I can use. Even kuchiki Byakuya cannot come after us without proof, that's not how noble families work"

"Understood sir"

"Well you are dismissed, keep doing what I pay you for and I'll roll some dices from my side too" Kendra frowned furiously. "We need to get our hands on that little princess before things get out of hand"

The two shinigamis bowed and left the room. Kendra angrily wipes his mouth off with his expensive napkin. His appetite was completely gone. Housemaid tried to fill up his wine glass but he pushed her hand away irritably.

Another shadow figure appears from the back door of the room.

"Ichinose, You know what to do" Kendra rustled.

"Yes, as you wish, Kendra sama" Big smirk appears on the newcomers face.

…..

Yukino was pottering around in the kitchen making dinner for her small family. She washed the greens and puts it on a strainer to dry before getting the meat ready to cook in the grill outside. Since their house is an old temple there kitchen is pretty old fashioned. Stoves and ovens were foreign. Takeshi managed to buy some appliances to stay up to date with the modern world. Yukino was happy here, her memory from soul society still vivid but everything was coming back to her. She doesn't miss her princess lifestyle, she doesn't miss having house maidens doing all her chores. She was more than happy to have a simple home cooked meal with Takeshi, Hak and her adoptive grandparents. They were humans, living on this temple when injured Takeshi carried unconscious Yukino and Hak in his arms, passed out in front their doorstep. The old couple did not ask any questions, they took them in, gave them clothes and meals and loved them unconditionally like their own grandchildren. Yukino can never forget that.

"Let me help you with that my sweet child" old woman entered the kitchen smiled kindly at the young girl.

"Oba sama" Yukino smiled back "You should be resting"

"I cannot let you young ones do all the work while I sit around all day" granma Yoshino smiled big and took washed vegetables from the strainer to peel them.

"Okay okay just this one time" Yukino says in a kind commanding tone before taking the marinated chicken out from the fridge. This is what she likes, nice simple everyday life. Even though she wants to have her home back, she loves her grandparents, and she knows very well she cannot take them with her. She doesn't mind living the rest of her life here with them. Get married, have a husband maybe couple kids… She suddenly brushed at the thought of having a family. It's been a week since he last saw Byakuya, It's been a week since they kissed, it's been a week since she felt something for this man. There has not been a single night that she hasn't thought about him. She was so embarrassed to face him. What if it was a one night thing for him? What if he didn't mean what he did? But he had sooo much emotion in his grey eyes, like they were meant for her. She has been avoiding to face him for the past week because she doesn't know how she should react when she sees him. But oh how much she wanted to see him, feel what she felt that night again and again.

Yukino blushed heavily, her cheeks were almost as red as tomato. She turned around to hide her flushed face from her granma. But nothing can pass through granma Yoshino's eyes.

"Is it a man? It's a man isn't it? You shouldn't hide things from this old lady" Yoshino says without looking at Yukino, kind small smile left emitted from her mouth.

Yukino looks up in shock, almost dropping the bowl full of meat"….umm, I mean no Oba-saan, why would you think so? No no" Yukino says abruptly. Her blush deepens at that speech.

Yoshino chucked "We old people can understand how you young ones feel, we been though it too haven't we?" she smiled and paused for a few seconds "I still remember the first time I've met your ojii-san and it wasn't the last"

"No obaa-san there's nothing going on" Yukino still blushing.

"Just do what your heart tells you to do. Follow your heart and you will find happiness" says Yoshino in her gentle voice while stroking Yukino's hair. "You're my beautiful girl you deserve all the happiness in life"

…

Byakuya finished off his last pile of reports which he needs to send to head Captain Yamamoto. He didn't know how long he has been working for, he's busy every day. Commanding his squad 6 from the living world is more stressful and frustrating than he thought it would be. This is by far the longest time he has stayed in the world of the living. He actually got quiet fond of this lifestyle. He can interact with people normally, no fancy titles, no formalities it was like a breath of fresh air. And spring was upon karakura town as well. Trees are filled with thousands of pink sakura blossoms, sweet scent of the flower is everywhere.. Byakua's favourite season. He even liked his not so fancy house, everything seemed more cheerful than usual.

Byakuya picked up the cup of green tea and took a sip to savour its sweetness. He smiled to himself holding the cup, this very cup Yukino drank tea from when she came to his house. He could still feel her sensation on it, as if their lips were touching again.

 ** _Lips were touching again hey?_**

Byakuya ran his fingers though his hair vigorously. It's been a week now since he last saw her, touched her, felt her, took her sweet scent in. Oh god how divine she felt against him, his lips against her felt like butter. He wanted to touch her again, he wanted to do so much more. It took every little bit of him to choke on his pride and run to Yukino and confess his love to her. He just can't stop thinking about her.

 ** _"This cannot be happening, since when I have become this soft?"_**

Yukino probably doesn't feel the same. It felt like she was hiding from him. He tried many ways to run into her many times this past week. He wanted to explain himself, he wanted to face her. But she was nowhere to be seen. Byakuya could not ask Rukia or Ichigo or Renji anyone. May be Yukino hates him now, hates him for kissing her like that so abruptly. That was so out of line. It was so wrong but oh it felt so good.

Byakuya sighs. He puts all his paper works in a neat pile ready to be sent to soul society. He gets up to pick up the dinner plates from his table to take it to the kitchen. Back in soul society he never had to do any housework, after all he's the head of Kuchiki family. But he loved this change, he loved experiencing things he never have done, and he managed very very well as perfect he was in everything.

Byakuya decided to take a walk outside to clear out his mind. He has been cooped up in the house all day. He changed into some dark jeans and a tshirt before heading out the door. He liked living world clothes too, its different, helped him blend in with the crowd.

….

Yukino walked cheerfully to her favourite yoghurt place in town. It was a very small shop but customers lined up even on the street. You could pick the flavour of the yoghurt and have any toping you like. It was so light and refreshing. Vanilla greek yoghurt with mango as a toping alongside with some gelo and sweet almond ice cream on top. Yukino has been craving it since dinner. She just couldn't help herself anymore so she decided to walk into town and get some.

She stopped at the front of the shop. Thank god there's no big line, a smile leapt across her lips. She happily walked in and stood behind 3 other customers in line.

Byakuya walked a long way from his home. He was now in town. He walks past the colourful shops, so brightly lit, compared to dim lanterns in soul society. And the place is buzzing with people full of life. He walked around to find the yoghurt shop Rukia has been raving about, he might give it a try. He steps into the shop and gasps before stopping in his track.

It was her. She was there, right in front of him. His heart almost jumped out of his ribcage.

There she was with her back towards him. She still didn't realise his presence. He continued watching her from the back. It was definitely her. Sweet scent of her body, her golden brown locks, her slender frame… everything looked so familiar. He took the whole sight in for a second before stepping into the line right after her. He doesn't care if he hates her, he needed to make things right.

"I'll have a vanilla greek yoghurt with mango and gelo and sweet almond ice cream on top please" Yukino gives her order in her polite voice.

"Make that two"

Yukino almost jumped out of her skin, her heart thudded first, she recognised the voice instantly. That deep husky voice. She turned around and looks at Byakuya with her big beautiful eyes intoxicating him again just like she did that night. Yes, it had been too long. Way too long, he needed to drown in those eyes again. She looked beautiful as always in her white blouse over some denim jeans. Byakuya felt something move inside his stomach, his mind was all flustered, he tried his best to keep his straight face.

"K-Kuchiki sama" Yukino felt her face heat up, "What are you doing here" Yukino stuttered slightly.

Byakuya hid his small grin at her expression "Long time no see Yukino" very wishful tone in his voice.

Yukino ducks her head down immediately before turning around. His presence was so intimidating. Those piercing slate grey eyes, well defined chin, toned tall masculine body, that attractive face, those yearning lips… That night suddenly came back to her. Her cheeks were definitely tomato red this time.

"I didn't know you liked yoghurt too" Yukino bites her lips and managed to speak.

"This is my first time trying" Byakuya effortlessly takes the two yoghurt cup after paying for them. He hands one to Yukino.

"Oh, Thank you let me pay you back" Yukino insisted.

Byakuya chuckled. "It is my treat, in exchange would you please take a walk with me?" He asked softly.

Yukino nodded with her rosy cheeks. She took one of the cups from Byakuyas hand and shivered when their fingers touched slightly. Byakuya felt flushed for a second but he collects himself immediately. He led Yukino out of the shop and sat outside on the picnic tables. Yukino felt a bit relived seeing the place was buzzing around with passer-by's and venders.

Byakuya took a spoon full of the yoghurt. His eyes widens "This is really delicious"

"Isn't it?" Yukino smiles. "It is my absolute favourite, I was craving it all day" Yukino eases up a little bit.

"I don't blame you, it's nothing I've ever tasted in my whole life" Byakuya takes another spoonful.

 ** _It also tastes sweeter because you're here_** _._ Says Byakuya in his head.

"Say…" Yukino scoops up a chunk of mango. "How do you have real world money? I mean you are not from here"

Byakuya smiles. At least she's interested to get to know him. **She is easing up to me at least right?**

"Soul society has a lot of gold, and gemstones. Something that's very precious in the real world. I just send my men to trade some for money whenever I get here..which doesn't happen very often"

"Oh so you don't come here very often..?" Byakuya felt sadness in Yukino's voice.

"No I mean I don't have to all that much, I never had a reason to come here. I am hardly assigned in the real world" Byakuya says softly. **_And now I probably do have a reason to come here._**

"Oh I see, your job must be very hard"

"I enjoy it, I'm also enjoying the real world"

"O-Oh okay, that's good" Yukino smiles. Feeling awkward as the conversation was over. She gets up from her chair and rushes to throw her finished yoghurt cup in the bin.

"Do you still want to take a walk?" Byakuya gets up as well, his eyes never leaving Yukino's face.

"Of course" Yukino says softly.

They take a stroll through the market. It's just like the day of the festival. Yukino felt as ease as she jumped around looking at the shops windows while Byakuya silently followed her. She stopped at a particular window and stared through the glass. It was a pet shop.

 ** _So she likes animals?_** Byakuya thrilled at his new discovery.

"Shall we go in?" Byakuya proposes.

"Can we?" Yukino's eyes sparking.

"Of course" Byakuya leads opens the door and leads her inside.

Yukino picks up a small golden brown puppy from the box and puts on her lap. "He is soo cute, im in love, he is just sooooo cute" Yukino nudged the puppys head with her face as it licked her face clean.

"He is charming" Byakuya utters as he patted the dog on Yukino's lap. The dog was indeed very cute.

After 20 minutes of playing with the dog Yukino gets up, puts the dog back in the box sadly "We should go, I need to get home before everyone gets impatient, they are probably up waiting."

"Yes of course, I will walk you home" Byakuya gets up as well after petting the puppy one last time.

They both walk out of the store.

"Oh my apology, I forgot something inside, give me a minute" Byakuya went inside the shop quickly to retrieve his forgotten goods. Yukino nods and waits patiently outside.

"Sorry for making you wait five minutes, shall we go?" Byakuya speaks gently.

…

They both made their way out of the shopping district. Suddenly the sky started to roar and rain clouds took over the entire town. Heavy rain started pouring down almost immediately.

Byakuya and Yukino ran and found shelter under the bus stop. None of them had an umbrella.

"Should have checked the weather so I knew to bring an umbrella, who knows how long this will last" Yukino sighs

"Yes, it is a bit troublesome, shall we wait?" Byakuya gestured to the sits inside the bus stop.

They waited for about 10-15 minutes but the rain kept pouring down even stronger than before. It didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon, also started a thunderstorm on top.

"This is bad, it's not safe for us to be here anymore" Byakuya spoke first.

Yukino nodded "It is getting pretty bad, my brothers and grandparents will worry"

"Actually….." Bykuya hestitated. "My house is very near and we can get there in 5 mins, how about we dry up at mine and I will walk you home when the rain stops? You can call home as well"

Yukino started to feel nervous. **_Her and Byakuya alone in his house? After that night?_** Her cheeks heat up immediately and her heart started to beat faster.

Byakuya immediately realised what he just said. "Oh its totally okay if you are not comfortable with it, we can wait here" He paused "Yukino…"

Yukino looks up to his dominating grey eyes. "I'm sorry for what happened the other night. I have been meaning to apologise for it all these time but I just couldn't bring it up. I was way out of line it will never happen again" Byakuya whispers, so much concern and guilt in his voice.

 ** _No I liked it, I loved it, don't apologize._** Yukino says in her head and blushes instantly. What is she thinking? He probably regrets it.

Before she could say anything big thunder shot down very close to them, making Yukino jump out of her seat and cling to Byakuya. She hid her face in his chest before grabbing his shoulder tight unexpectedly. Byakuyas eyes widened at the unexpected closeness. **_So she is scared of the thunder?_** A small smile erupted from his lips as he gently pats her head. "It will be okay.. I'm here"

…..

Byakuya fiddles around his pocket to find his house keys to open the door. They were both soaked to their bones at this point. The rain did not let in one bit. They almost busted their way into the door and exhaled in front of Byakuyas living room.

Yukino waited patiently in the veranda outside his living room while trying to ring out her soaking wet clothes. She shivered at the sudden cold. Byakuya walks in the veranda "Here's a towel and some dry clothes, I ran a bath for you I'm sure you need one otherwise you will catch a cold" He pauses "Sorry I couldn't find any of Rukia's clothes so these are mine, I hope you don't mind" His face flushed momentarily and he immediately looked away to hide his face.

Yukino grabbed the clothes and towel off his hand shyly. "Thank you" She blushed and almost ran inside the bathroom. Byakuya had already prepared a nice hot bath. Hot steam filled the whole room. She let herself out of her wet clothes and laid down inside the hot bath. Her tensed muscle and heart eased up immediately.

She closed her eyes and drifted into her thoughts. The fact that she was here by herself with Byakuya alone in this house gave her butterflies in her stomach. Every time she is in front of him everything stops and she doesn't know how to act.

She steps out of the bathtub and dries herself with his towel. **_His towel._** She picked up the blow-dryer from the counter and started to dry her long hair **_So he uses a blow dryer too?_** Yukino smiles at her new discovery. When all dry Yukino picked up the clothes Byakuya gave her and her face reddened immediately.

His grey t shirt, it would be a dress on her. She put it on to check, it just barely hang past her thighs. Thank god her under wears were dry from the hot steam. She put on the pants and instantly knew they are not going to stay on her waist. It was way too big.

Yukino gasps almost too loud. She heard Byakuya knock softly on the door. "Is everything okay in there?"

"Y-Yes sorry, everything is fine, b-but, your clothes do not fit me well"

Byakuya chucked, "of course is doesn't fit, look at the size of you" Byakuya laughed in his head at the thought of Yukino in his huge clothes "I'm just pouring some hot tea, are you done soon?"

Yukino cuddles herself with her arms, trying to steady her heartbeat "I'll be out in a minute"

She looked at herself in the full length of the mirror. **_This is okay right? I mean I wear dresses that are shorter than this. But.. Byakuya, what would he think.. I have no other choice though._**

Yukino nervously walks out and makes her way to the kitchen, feeling obviously uncomfortable.

Byakuya pours some hot tea into two cups. She heard Yukino's footstep so he turned around to invite her to his living room.

He almost dropped the tea-pot at the sight of her. She was only wearing his grey t-shirt. She looked flushed, her cheeks were a rosy red. She held her arms around her chest uncomfortably and did not look at him directly. **My god she looks soo tempting, seductive, inviting**. Byakuya felt his heart pounding again, his skin started to feel feverish. He stared at her without realising as if contemplating a hundred ways of doing something to her.

Yukino bit her lips, now she was really uncomfortable. Byakuya suddenly read her discomfort and averted his eyes. "Sorry I didn't mean to stare" **_This is dangerous, this is way too dangerous. I feel like a fire burning inside of me. How can I control myself when she is this close to me?_**

"I-I don't mind if you stare…" Yukino tightens her arms around her chest.

Authors note

Hey guys, what do you think will happen now? Sorry to leave the story on a cliffhanger ;) But it will be all worth it i promise. Please review and give me some feedback otherwise im not sure if i will continue the story. If its really crappy there's no point of me wasting my time right? Also its so hard to stay motivated to write if i'm not sure anyones even reading my story. Sorry to sound desperate but I'll upload the new chapter when i get some feedbacks from you guys :)


	7. Chapter 7: Love passion ecstasy

**Chapter** **7**

Byakuya grabs some towels off his shelf before running a hot bath for Yukino. He tried to find some dry clothes for Yukino to change into but Rukia never left any of her clothes there. He proceeded to go through his own clothes to find something appropriate for her to wear. As he was walking to the living room a smile curled up his lips as he thought about how much it would turn him on to see her in his clothes. But he needs to control himself, he slipped up once, cannot happen again.

He took a hot shower in his spare bathroom while Yukino was in the bath. He ran his fingers through his hair and let water drip down his face. Oh how much he wanted to be in the bath with her. How much he wanted to run his fingers on her curves. He has been lonely for too long. The hunger inside of him it out of control. He clenched his fist trying to control his emotions.

Byakuya changes into some loose pants and a t shirt, he had a towel around his neck to his hair doesn't wet his t shirt. He went to the kitchen to brew some hot tea after checking up on Yukino in the bathroom.

….

"I-I don't mind if you stare…" Yukino whispers, her arms were tightened around her chest. She looks up once before looking straight down at her feet, her cheeks heat up as she bites her lips.

Electricity ran through Byakuya's whole body, he felt numb all of a sudden. **What is she saying?** He strode forward without realizing, his expression grew serious. He walked slowly towards her "what are you saying to me.. Yukino..?" Each step he took emphasized every words. He stood centimetres away from her and stopped, Yukino turned around tightening her arms around even more and squeezed her eyes shut trying to calm her erratic breathing.

"Please tell me to go away, otherwise I won't be able to control myself anymore"

"….." Yukino does not say a word.

"Yukino, I thought I would never see you after that night" Byakuya closes the distance between them. His chest now touching Yukino's head, but his hands are on his side. He nuzzled her hair slightly to get the first feel of her skin.

She smelled heavenly. Delicious scent of her hair, her neck, her body, it's almost subtly floral exactly as he remembers from last time. He wants to loose himself in her scent, feel every little inch of her, taste her…

"Yukino….. push me away… please… I-I…. I c-cant anymore" Byakuya shudders as he pushed his body further into her back.

Yukino lets go of the arms around her chest and drops it to her sides. Her voice trembles yet firm

"I won't push you away…"

Byakua's eyes widened, overwhelming waves of happiness, surprise and disbelief went through his mind. His body heat up instantly "….Yukino… I.." She pushes her back onto Byakua's chest, she could hear his heart beating faster and faster.

Yukino grabs Byakua's right hand her still pushing against his back, entangles her fingers with his and squeezed…

That was it for Byakuya. She was trembling, but he could feel that she wanted this, she needed this, also... she has been waiting for this too…

Byakuya lifts up his left arm, his right hand is still interlocking with Yukino's hand. He gently pushes her hair away from her left shoulder and nuzzled her neck slightly, giving her tingles through his lips. He loved it, he loved her. Every single cells in his body is hungry for her. He bent lower and inhaled her scent deeply before planting a kiss on her shoulder.

Yukino shivers at his contact, it gave her goose bumps all throughout the body. She tightens her grip around Byakua's fingers, arching her head back, allowing him more access. She wanted to moan but she forced herself to stay silent. He put his free arm around her waist and planted more butterfly kisses down her neck. She arched back more in pleasure, her body pressing onto his...

He dragged each and every kiss and savoured the sweet taste of her skin. He sucked and travelled down her neck as she finally let a soft moan out. Byakuya nibbled on the sensitive spot behind her ear, giving her pleasure like she never felt before. In one swift movement Byakuya turns Yukino around, she gasps, her eyes were shut. Byakuya lifts up his free arm and caresses her cheek to assure her everything way okay. He was so gentle, she could feel his warm breath on her face. He was so close to her, he was right there, exactly where she wanted.

Yukino looks up, her eyes wide, she gazed into Byakuyas mesmerizing grey eyes, something was different about it this time, almost like a liquid silver colour, full of thirst, full of passion, full of desires, full of craving for her.

His right hand was still entangled with her left, he brings down his left hand from her waist and slips it into her right hand. Pressing his body closer into her. He loses himself on Yukino's hypnotic green eyes. Her lowered lip trembles slightly but her eyes were clouded with lust. Lust for him.

His lips instantly met hers, catching her in a much desired much waited deep long kiss. Everything went blank in their mind once again as they relieved the moment they shared 1 week ago. She felt his warm mouth over hers, moving so gently, asking for her passionate response in return. Yukino kissed him back, his lips were astonishingly warm and soft despite the cold aloof exterior he had. She felt his warm tongue around her mouth asking for an entrance. She gladly parted her lips as he dipped his tongue into her mouth, savouring the sweet taste of her mouth exploring every ridges. The mutual pleasure was reflected in the moans that released from both of their throats. Byakuya tilted his lead lower and lower and Yukino tiptoed desperately wanting more of this much needed sensation.

They parted slightly for a few seconds to breathe, both panting heavily from their earlier action. In another quick swift movement Byakuya lifted her up by her waist and gently sat her on the kitchen counter. His eyes never leaving hers, and now their faces were on the same level. His torso in between her legs

Byakuya kissed her again, this time different from the last gentle ones. It was more passionate, desperate, wanting so much more. Yukino moaned louder, grabbing byakua's t shirt, scrunching it in her hands. Byakuya slipped one of his hands under her shirt, tracing her back with his fingertips, touching her, getting the soft delicate feel of her skin.

"You taste so good…Yukino" Byakuya murmured under his breath.

Yukino moaned at his confession. It was getting so hard to think, he was wiping out all the uneasiness, shyness and un certainty with every kiss, with the touch of his hands. She wanted more, so much more...

She moaned one more time when his lips moved swiftly down the hollow of her neck, then her collarbone. He slips is hand out from under her shirt and grabs the locks of her hair. She curved back in his hand as his lips went lower and lower. He plunged her shirt down with his hands a little, as his lips travelled down even lower almost on top of her left breast. He could see her cleavage. He placed his hand unknowingly on her modest breasts on top of her clothes, and gave it a squeeze. Oh it felt so nice under his palm, so soft, so round intoxicating him. Yukino moaned really loud and clutched Byakuyas hair, grabbing it tight with her fingers, her toes her curling in pleasure. Byakuya gave her breast another squeeze while interlocking his lips with hers once again…

"Ring ring….ring ring….ring ring" The sound echoed through the kitchen. Someone's phone ringing.

Byakuya ceased his action immediately, cursing under his breath for the interruption. he leaned behind Yukino to grab her phone from her handbag and handed it to Yukino. Yukino flustered, panting, still in the position where Byakuya left her. The phone dropped onto her lap because she failed to retrieve it from Byakuya's hand.

"Yukino…" murmured Byakuya in his husky voice. She shut her eyes closed when he put his arms around Yukino one more time, but this time it was only to grab her off the table and gently placing her on the ground.

"I think you should take this call, It was your brother, they are probably worried that you are not home yet"

Yukino nodded with her flustered expression. Her chest still heavy with the passion, she couldn't speak, Byakuya enveloped her mind and soul completely.

Byakuya silently placed the phone in her hands and left the room. He walked to the veranda and grabbed the pole for balance, he brushed his finger though his hand to smooth out his hair from their earlier event. For the first time ever he felt like his heart was jumping out of his chest and he felt a strong hot sensation in between his legs. How long has It been since he felt like this? Not since Hisana, even she didn't make him feel this way.

It was still raining very heavily outside and the air was cold. But Byakua's body wasn't.

 **I need to calm down, I need to calm my body, what was I doing to her? Can we really do this without any commitment, I was just about to taint an unmarried girl.** Byakuya tried to put some sense into him.

It was wrong but it felt so right. She felt so good, how her lips moved when she moaned, how her body arched back in his touch, how her skin felt under her fingertips, how tempting her body felt pressing against him.. **How would it feel to make her mine?**

Byakuya snapped out of his throughs when she heard Yukino's footsteps at the door. "Nii-san asked me to stay over here"…She paused…"I told him I am at Inoue-sans house, he thinks it's too dangerous for me to travel home in this weather" She stood firm placing a hand on the doorstep, her voice trembled.. "Inoue sans house isn't far from here, I won't be too soaked if I run for it…"

"You should stay here, tonight" Byakuya says in his authorative voice. "Or do you regret our earlier action?"

Yukino blushed, she turns her face sideways at his question. Byakuya got up and stood right in front of her, placing his palm on her face, "Yukino… I need to know" his eyes softens.

"Do you want this, look at me, look me right in the eye and tell me what you want" Byakuya demanded.

"YES, I-I am in l-love with you. YES, I-I have fallen for you ever since you appeared in front me. YES I can't stop thinking about you. Is this what you want to know?" Yukino stuttered but blurted out all at once, still facing the other way, she felt her cheeks heat up. Her chest rising up and down, she finally said it, she finally confessed to him.

Byakuya gasped, his eyes widens in shock. He put his finger under her chin and turns her face towards him.

"Say it again, Yukino" Byakuya hissed

"I love you…"

"Again…" He caressed her cheeks.

"I-I…." Yukino shivers at his touch

"I love you too…. Yukino…so much… Ever since I laid eyes on you that day…" Byakuya places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Yukino clutches her hands on Byakuya's shirt, scrunching it in her small palms. "Then WHY did you never came to find me, WHY did you make me wait for you for soo long, WHY do you have to stop every single time I want to melt in your arms, WHY do you always have to tease me?" A single tear fell down her cheek.

Byakuya's gasped, he never expected a direct confrontation from her. He kissed the tear away off her face. "I was scared Yukino, I was so scared, I was scared of my duty, I was scared to hurt you, I was unsure about your feelings towards me…" Byakuya paused "And now I know"

Yukino buries her face in byakuyas chest.

"Would you give me the honour to officially court you?" Byakuya slipped a smile from his lips as he caressed the tip of her long hair.

Yukino nodded and immediately blushed before she buried her face deeper into his chest. She felt his strong arms around her instantly as he placed his chin on her head. "So that is a yes?" Byakuya smirks before placing a gentle kiss on her hair and deepening their embrace.

…..

"I will be right outside in the living room if you need me okay? Get some sleep now….my lady" Byakuya let a small smile slip through his lips as he said the last two words.

"Are you sure, I can sleep on the couch" Yukino protested.

"I cannot let a lady sleep on the couch outside while I have the bedroom"

"So you would if it was a man?"

"That's not the point"

"What is the point then?"

"Then… do you want to sleep together on the same bed?" Byakuya teased with his lustful eyes as he leaned forward to hold her hand.

"N-No I didn't mean that" Yukino blushed like a ripe tomato as she bites her lips

"D-Don't do that with your lips" Byakuya hissed "I won't be able to control myself anymore" He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in

Yukino gasps, shyly trying to push him away, still hasn't recovered from their earlier action. But she might as well been trying to push a wall.

Byakuya chuckled at her struggle "As much as I want to be with my lady I will have to be a gentleman and wait till I can officially court you, like proper nobles" Byakuya paused "I need to fight for your home as well"

"You don't have to go that far" Yukino looks up to him.

"It is my duty and my pride that tells me to do so. I will make you happy I promise and I will get justice for your parents" Byakuya murmured.

Letting go of her he turns around. "Please get some sleep now, like I said I will be right outside if you need me"

He stopped at Yukino tugging his shirt from the back. "W-Wait.." Byakuya immediately turns around, so much concern and love in his eyes "What is it? What are you afraid of?"

"You are not going to change into your usual cold self in the morning are you?" Yukino whispered

"I promise that won't happen" Byakuya smiled as he caressed her cheeks again before walking out the bedroom

…..

Yukino slips inside the cover and pulled it closer to hers. She inhaled the scent of the pillow, and the blanket, everything felt just like him. Of course it would this is his bed. She blushed at the thought of being in his bed, one week ago she never even imagined she would be in this position, being kissed by him once again, becoming his woman.

She tossed and turned in his bed, it was comfortable but it was lonely too. After their earlier action tonight she didn't want to be alone any more. His touches were like a drug to her. She was greedy for more. She has never been touched by another man, she doesn't know what it feels like to make love to someone. But she sure does know she wants it with Byakuya, and she doesn't want to wait.

Byakuya turned the lights off and laid down on his couch putting a light throw blanket onto him. He was happy, he was content. She loves him back, she said the words he has been waiting for all this time. She is always so shy, flushed by his touch, shyly pushing him away even though she wants more. Byakuya chucked silently thinking about it. She was right now sleeping right next door to him, on his bed. Them being apart even though being so close doesn't feel right. Yes it definitely does not feel right.

Yukino could not sleep. She needs to see him again. She needs to be with him. They have been apart from far too long. They can't definitely be apart after all that happened earlier this evening. She got up and ran towards the door. She doesn't know what she will say to him when she wakes him up. But she can worry about that later.

She burst opened the bedroom door, only to discover an equally surprised Byakuya, standing right in front of her.

No words needed to be spoken, no gestured needed to be exchanged, they both knew what they wanted. What nobility, what official commitment, nothing mattered at this point. She was here in front of him, waiting for him, wanting him, he needed to savour this very moment without any reluctance.

Their lips met in a hot passionate kiss, body pressing tightly to each other. She felt his warm mouth over hers, just like before. She kissed him back, giving him entrance into her mouth once again. Byakua's hand travelled over her body, desperately wanting hot sensation from her skin.

Yukino felt the soft smoothness of the silk bed sheets behind her back. Byakuya has lowered her down on his bed, he was on top of her, his lips travelled down to her neck. Yukino moaned softly when he sucked the skin on the nape of her neck, leaving marks all over her sensitive skin, marking her as his. She moaned when he sneaked his right hand under the front of her shirt stroking her belly then moving upward. Her body arched with pleasure when he squeezed one of her breasts.

"We have held back for too long" Byakuya purred as he pulls her shirt down to her shoulder, kissing her collarbone, working his way down to her cleavage. He slipped his other hand under her shirt to grab her other breast, finding the nip he rolls it with his thumb.

Yukino lets out a loud moan, it was like music to his ear. She looked so vulnerable, her hands were on both side of her body, fingers clutching the bedsheets

"Yukino, let me see you…" Byakuyas voice was husky. In one quick movement he pulled her onto him to take her shirt off before she found herself landing back on the soft bed. His eyes gazed over her generous breasts as she blushed, trying to cover herself with her arms, only to have his strong ones gently pinning them on both sides of her body.

"Don't run from me anymore" Byakuya whispered. Looking back at her stunning body he let a soft grunt out. "You are so beautiful…Yukino"

Yukino gasped when she felt his warm hands cupping her breast, she was all open to him. He rubbed her breast in a circular motion before twisting the nip in between his fingers. She moaned again and again at his intimacy. He leaned down and took one of the breast in his mouth, sucking it, licking it, biting her pink nip lightly. He moved over to the next breast repeating the same action, pleasuring her, loving her.

She felt his fingers slipping in between her wet panties.

"N-Not down there" Yukino managed to whimper in between her moans. She arched back and clenched the bedsheets on both side at Byakuya started to massage her wet folds, his mouth still sucking her breast.

"Are you sure you want me to stop… look how wet you are…Yukino" His lips left her breast and travelled down her stomach, down to her belly, leaving bite marks all over her body. He dipped his tongue into her navel and moved lower. He bit her pink undies with his mouth, growled. Yukino moaned loud when he tried to yank it off while sliding a finger in her wet folds. She was so tight, his finger did not want to go in easy, dazed Byakuya looks up at Yukino's flushed face with question  
"Yukino, are you…"

Yukino nodded in response. Byakua's jolted up to her face and kissed her passionately. He was so pleased to know that he was her first. No ever man touched her before him. She was all his. His woman.

Byakuya slipped another finger inside of her. Yukino gasped even louder. He stirred his finger slowly inside of her giving her ecstasy she had never felt before. He couldn't wait anymore, he quickly took of her panties with his other hand exposing everything of her in front of his eyes. She quickly shut her legs close to his disappointment, her cheeks were as red as an apple.. "D-Don't stare at it"

"Let me see you… Yukino…Let me see all of you…" Byakuya softly pushed her legs apart with his shaky hands. She squealed at his action before biting her fingernails with her teeth, her face facing the side.

Byakuya drew back for a moment to take in the erotic view in front of him, savour the moment. She was so beautiful, like a goddess. Her porcelain skin, golden brown locks, teasing neck, her beautiful breast, small waist, womanly hips, everything…

Everything about her… was perfect.

Her pink core was filled with so much love juice, it was throbbing slightly. He couldn't believe how wet she was, how wet she was for him.

Byakuya grabbed her by the hips, squeezing it roughly, he looked up at Yukino's sensual face before sinking his mouth into the core, dipping his tongue inside her wet folds, tasting her. Yukino let out a loud cry and arched her back in pleasure, with a tight grip on her sheets she lets her back arch up in sensation.

Byakuya dipped his tongue in and out of her in motion, making her tremble in his touch. He takes his hands of her waist and grabs her shaky things, massaging it slightly, telling her it was okay. He gives her core one last deep kiss as she clutched her hands around his raven hair, sinking her head deep into the soft pillow letting out another loud moan.

Byakuya looks back up at her, massaging her core with his fingers again. She was so so wet, making his member painfully hard. He was…

He was so turned on.

The heat was immeasurable, he got up and took his clothes off in a flash, leaving himself bare in front of his woman, getting back on top of Yukino, kissing her lips gently. Yukino gasps at his attractiveness and all the pleasure he was giving her. She shakily moved her fingers along his chest, down to his hard abs, sending tingles all throughout his body. Byakuya groaned from her touch, he shivered, his desire for her got harder and harder. A smile slipped through her lips in between her moaning when she realised this powerful cold man was succumbing to her touch. He needed to take her then and there, he needed to be one with her.

He rubbed the shaft of his member slightly on her wet core, still leaving tender kisses all over her neck. Yukino gasps at the touch of his shaft on her most sensitive area. He rubbed it rougher, she could feel the heat from it, her core was throbbing, she wanted to be his.

"Are you sure about this, Yukino?" Byakuya murmured positioning himself on top of opening. Still gently rubbing it in her wetness.

Yukino reached out one hand and caressed his cheeks and whispered "I want you…"

She cried out when he slightly entered her, only the tip inside of her. It hurt so much, stinging her, ripping her in two. He moved inside more but so gently, her core was clenching on his hardness, she was so tight. Yukino felt tears coming down so she closed her eyes and waited for more pain, waiting for the full length of his hardness to penetrate her.

But it did not come.

Yukino looks up to him in question, only to be greeted by a pair of very concerned grey eyes. He kissed away the tears she had in her eyes. She felt her walls around him relax and the pain starting to subsidised.

"I know I'm hurting you, we can stop now, I don't want to hurt you anymore" Byakuya murmured in her ears, she suddenly felt him withdrawing.

But she wanted this. She needed this.

Yukino stirred up, without giving Byakuya a chance to completely pull out, She grabbed him by his shoulder to prop herself up from the bed and sat on top of him, keeping his hard throbbing member inside of her..

"Yukino…"Byakuya groaned in shock.

"B-Byakuya…please…."

"Y-Yuki…"

No words needed to be said any more. Byakuya moved in a single motion, pushing more of his long member deep inside her core. He grabbed her by her waist so she could get used to his length.

Pain was turning into pleasure, Yukino relaxed more and rocked her hips on him in desire. In another swift motion Byakuya pinned her back down on the bed and thrusted into her, all the way in. In one movement he broke her virgin barrier, penetrating her all the way, deep inside her wetness, deep inside her soul.

They were finally one.

Yukino screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain, hiding her face on the crook of Byakuya's neck. Tears flew down her cheeks and she dug her nails on his back, her core pulsating tight around him.

Byakuya looks up at his beautiful woman, it hurt him to see her cry, but he knows he can make her feel good, he can give her pleasure that she never felt before. Yukino looked at his penetrating grey eyes, so full of lust, yet so gentle, waiting for her to be ready. Ready got him. He kissed her tears away before devouring her lips with his, pushing her head back deeper inside the pillow.

"I love you, Yukino" Byakuya whispered in her "You are all mine"

Byakuya pulled out slightly and went back in giving her a gentle thrust. He wanted to go faster but he needed to wait for her, needed her pain to turn into pleasure.

"B-Byakuya.." Yukino panted heavily, "Make love to me…" she saw his eyes turning into this piercing grey gaze

Byakuya moved faster, pumping hard and deep inside of her, her small fingers roamed around his back desperately, trying to grab something. He thrusted harder and deeper making her moan louder, his face sunk into her neck, sucking her skin, biting it, leaving marks all over. Her walls are pushing in on him so hard Byakuya felt like he was going to explode any moment.

He grabbed one of her thighs and lifted if up to and thrust deeper into her, their lips locking again in a passionate kiss. Her screams of pleasure was coupled with his deep masculine grunts, her fingers bruising his skin, nails digging deep into his back. Her body was on fire. His body was on fire.

His thrust increased in intensity and speed and Yukino kept up with him. She clung to him, she needed him, she wanted him, she wanted to make sweet sweet love to him. Their breaths were completely ragged, mind totally blank, skin slippery with sweat but they continued to hold each other in their arms.

"Y-Yukino….." Byakuya's voice was almost at his breaking point. She was so tight around him, he was almost at climax. "Y-Yukino…. Call my name...s-say my name…" Byakuya groaned and panted in between his hard thrust.

"B-Bya-Byakuya…."

"Again…."

"B-Byakuyaaa…" She screamed the last few letters of his name this time.

He couldn't take it anymore, he was going to-

Their bodies trembled together in ecstasy as Byakuya gives her the deepest thrust, giving her fulfilment, giving her smothering pleasure and ecstasy. Yukino quivered and melted in his love, in the heat, she trembled and climaxed, arching her head back, grabbing the strand of his hair tighter. Byakuya soon followed her, giving her a final thrust, he released his seed deep inside of her. He tried to keep his hands steady on either side of her, looking directly in her green hazed eyes, eyes full of passion and love for him. They both gasped heavily as he collapsed on top of her, on the nape of her neck, panting hard.

None of them knew how long they stayed like that, an hour? An eternity? Only thing that mattered that she was his, and nothing was going to change that.

Byakuya steadied his breathing and pushed himself of her, he must be heavy. Silver grey eyes met emerald as he captures her lips again…

"I love you…"

"I love you"

….

 **Authors note**

Omg omg omg I finally did it. My first ever lemon :D I absolutely loved reading it myself and it literally gave me so much tingles all throughout my veins. How sexy is Byakuya, I want him all to myself ARGGGHHHH! :D :D :D

This is by far the longest chapter I wrote. Hope it travelled nice. It was so hard to write this, I kinda wanted to make it really graphic so hope it worked. Bla bla bla I just don't know what else to write, my mind is completely blank :D Okay I'll stop

Please please please comment/review as it would mean the world to me. It's so hard to find motivation to keep writing if I have no idea anyone's reading it or just looking at it L

I would also love to see you guys, I wanna see who is reading my fanfic. I made a skype account so if you guys wanna talk and hear my Australian accent :D :D add me on 'Scarletroses5'

We can talk about anime, Byakuya, life or anything else that comes to mind J

Also if you have snapchat add me on 'promzie'

Hope to meet some of you soon! Mwaaa xx

DON'T forget to review please! It will mean the world to me J


	8. Chapter 8: Family and separation

Chapter 8

Byakuya props himself up with his wrist under his chin and continues to watch Yukino's sleeping face. She was snuggled close to his body, under one warm blanket, both arms on his chest, bare legs entangled with his. Byakuya cannot wait till she wakes up and gets all flushed to see the position they are in. He chuckled quietly imagining her reaction before tracing his fingers on her long hair, brushing it away from her forehead. Yukino stirs in her sleep, not waking up she nestles even closer to Byakuya, getting the warmth of his body, taking in his sweet sakura scent. Her naked body now pressing so close to his, reminding him of their last night's action. How can he forget though? How long has it been since he felt the warmth of a woman's body? How long has it been since he had a fulfilling goodnight sleep? Yukino filled all the void in his heart and he was not going to let her go. Ever.

Yukino's eyelashes fluttered slightly. She stirred one more time under the cover, soft low moan escaped her mouth? **Is she dreaming about me?** Byakuya couldn't stop grinning. He gently caresses her cheek with his palm, brushing his thumb on her lips. He couldn't help but touch her. She was truly beautiful. **What did I ever do to deserve this beauty? I'm truly a fortunate man.**

Yukino wakes up, still a bit unsteady and tired from last night. **What even happened last night? I was getting yoghurt and then it started raining. Then had a hot bath in Byakua's bathroom and then…** Yukino jolts up

"Oh my god, Byakuya…."

"Right here, my lady..."

Yukino gasps in shock. Byakuya was looking right down at her with his piercing grey eyes, their bodies were snuggled close together, she was almost on top of the left side of his body. And they were both…

Naked.

Yukino squealed and tried to jump out of the bed, her heart was jumping out of her chest, but there was a strong grip holding her down. Byakuya's arms.

"Going somewhere…? My lady…?" Byakuya chuckled at her struggle, her reaction was better than he expected. She is so darn adorable when she's embarrassed.

Not knowing what to do Yukino pulls the blanket over her tightly and buries her face in Byakua's chest. "P-Please don't look..." her voice trembled

Byakuya chuckled loudly this time. He was enjoying this a bit too much. "But I've seen everything of you last night, as you have seen mine…" emphasizing on every single words. Byakuya nonchalantly whispers. "Or are you still planning on running away from me?"

Byakuya puts his long slender finger under Yukino's chin to lift her red face up. "Well…?" Byakuya nuzzled her glossy lips with his.

"..I-I am yours now… can't run away even if I want too" Yukino weakened her resistance.

"You are goddamn right" Byakuya gently captures her lips with his.

He slid his hands under the blanket and caresses Yukino's side, reminding her of their last night's action. He quickly pulled her on top of him, only to hear a small squeak from the back of her throat.

"A-Ah Kuchiki sama…"

Byakuya's eyes widened. He grabbed her waist roughly and pulled her even closer to him, their faces were only inches apart.

"Kuchiki sama!? You had no problem calling me by my first name last night…" A rare smile escaped his lips as he pinned her down underneath him, trapping both hands on either side of her body, her legs entangled on his torso, her bare breast pressing against his chest.

"If you call me Kuchiki sama again, I will just have to punish you" Byakuya smiled, satisfied with his action. He loved teasing her. "So… what do you say, my lady?" He planted a deep kiss on her neck.

Yukino let a soft moan out and buckled her hips up towards Byakuya's body in response. Thank god he was wearing his boxers. She had no control over her body but deep inside her she knew she wanted more.

"B-Byakuya…"

"…hmmm?" Byakuya grinned and planted another kiss on her neck, this time he lingered on her skin longer before sucking it slightly

"Bya...kuya..." Yukino's ecstasy rose with Byakua's touch. Now she pushed her hips further against his torso trying to hold herself up against him.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me…" Byakuya hissed.

Byakua's soul phone started ringing suddenly, probably reports from soul society, what poor timing. He chuckled in irritation and dropped his body onto Yukino, pressing his face onto her neck not wanting to get up like a spoilt child.

Yukino let a small smile out, stroking Byakuya's hair "I think you should get that"

Protesting a little bit Byakuya finally lifts himself off Yukino, gets off the bed to pick up his soul phone, giving her a mischievous smile with a wink, as if saying _I'm not done with you yet._

…

"Tadaimaa"

"Okairi my child, did you get too soaked last night?" Granma Yoshino greets her with a smile.

"Oba saan.." Yukino smiles back. "I am totally fine, sorry for worrying you"

Yukino idly walks into the kitchen and puts her bag on the counter. "Okairi nee-san, How was orihime nee-sans house?" Hak greets her with his big enthusiastic eyes, still eating his breakfast.

"Inoue sans house? What you mean?" Yukino accidently slips up being completely oblivious to what she just said, she puts her hair up in a bun lazily and opens up the fridge for some cold water.

"Weren't you at Orihime nee-sans house last night since you couldn't come home for the rain?" Hak picks up more rice with his chopsticks and puts it in his mouth.

"O-OHH..." Yukino almost drops the jug of water. "Y-Yes we did indeed had a lot of fun, Lots of fun ahahha" She tries to cover up with a laugh. _She can't tell them where she has been or what she has been doing all night. Absolutely no way._

"What are those marks on your neck? Bug bites?" Hak asks questionably raising one eyebrow.

Yukino immediately blushed a deep shade of red. She abruptly let all her hair down. "Yes they are b-bug bites. Hurry up with the breakfast won't you I'm tired I'm going to my room"

"You are tired? You didn't get much sleep last night….?" Hak frowns one of his eyebrows at her

"I'm going to my room.." Yukino cuts him off completely and ran to her bedroom leaving dumbfound Hak and grinning granma Yoshino behind.

"What is wrong with her…?" Hak mumbles putting a mouthful of egg in his mouth with his frowned eyebrows.

"Who knows…" Yoshino clamps together her cup of green tea, letting a small smirk out from her wise wrinkled face.

…..

Yukino closes her door shut locking it, ran in front of her mirror. Yes there were bite marks all over her neck, down to her chest. But they weren't bug bites. They were…

Byakuya's.

The proof of their passionate love making. Marks to prove that she is his.

Yukino touched her marks and blushed a deep shed of red. Hak was right, she had a rather sleepless night. He was so passionate, warm and gentle. Who knew the cold, stern captain was capable of this much emotion.

This morning when Byakuya got the reports from soul society he had to tend to them immediately. Yukino decided to make some breakfast. Lingering around in his kitchen, making him food, she almost felt like his wife. Byakuya was working on his paperwork but he was still around, never leaving his eyes off her. Paid attention to the little details like grabbing down a pot from above where she was struggling to reach, tucking her stubborn bangs behind her ear when it was getting in the way, pulling her closer to him when she almost got hit by a bicycle on their way to her home. It was a bittersweet goodbye when they reached the bottom of Yukino's temple, but she knew this goodbye is temporary. Very very temporary.

Yukino heard a small knock on her door. "Are you sleeping? Can I come in for a little bit?"

"Oba sama.." Yukino snaps out of her thoughts, failing to wipe her blushing face away. Securing her hair around her shoulder she opens the door.

Granma Yoshino walks into her room smiling. She sat down on Yukino's bed patting the spot next to her. Yukino gladly takes the sit next to her.

"Who's the boy" Her eyes twinkled

Yukino flinched, her heart thumped out of her ribcage. Trying to act normal, she clenched her fists on top of her lap looking down at the feet "Obaa sama, what are you talking about?"

Yoshino let a small chuckle out "I am old but my eyes still don't deceive me, you don't have to play hide and seek any more. Why don't you invite him to our house for dinner and we can all meet him?"

Unable to say a word Yukino nodded abruptly, her face was definitely red, and she can't even try and hide it.

…..

Byakuya walks up to the front door pausing for a few second before knocking gracefully. He was wearing real world clothes, blue jeans with a plain white t shirt, a light heirloom scarf around his neck to maintain his nobility. Holding a sake bottle as a present for the family. He was over the moon to get a message from Yukino, inviting him over to their house for dinner, since their little night time activity was discovered by granma. This is the first time ever he will go inside their house. Her house. Take a look at where she lives, meet the people she lives with. It would be lie saying he wasn't nervous. He doesn't want to turn her family away with his usual cold self

Takeshi opened the door, beaming at Byakuya. "Irasshai mase Kuchiki dono, we have been expecting you"

"Arigatou..." Byakuya bows slightly and follows Takeshi into the living room.

"Sunimase our house is very small and humble, hope it's not too uncomfortable"

Byakuya takes a sit on the cushion in front of their small tea table "I don't mind, please don't concern yourself with anything"

"Arigatou, ojii san, obaa san is very eager to meet you, I apologise in advance for them"

"You don't need to be so formal Takeshi dono…" He paused when granma Yoshino walked in. Byakuya immediately got up and bowed before taking her hand to help her sit next to him on the cushion.

"Arigatou, you are very kind…Haiii lemme take a look at your face now…" Yoshino smiled sweetly at Byakuya with her kind face before grabbing him by his cheek.

Takeshi almost grasped "Obaa sama please don't…"

"It's quite alright…Takeshi dono" Byakuya leaned into her hands letting her caress his cheeks, he put his hands on top of hers "Obaa sama, My name is Kuchiki Byakuya, It's my absolute pleasure to finally meet you"

"Maa maa Byakuya san you are very polite" Yoshino beamed cheek to cheek "Anaata come meet him" calling her husband.

Granpa Jiro walked in accompanied by Yukino and Hak. His eyes froze on Yukino's face, even though they were together just this morning, it felt like forever. She blushed immediately and shot her face down.

Byakuya gets up and bows to greet Jiro "Hajime mashte ojii sama… it's a pleasure to be invited to your home"

"Nice to meet you Byakuya saan, arigatou for coming over" granpa jiro took a sit next to Yoshino.

"Now that we all met should we have some food? My sister has been cooking with her hearts content" Takeshi claps his hands together.

Everyone was exchanging small talks during dinner. Yukino sat right opposite of Byakuya only to discover he's been looking at her the entire time. His burning gaze peaking a look at her every time he had a chance in between conversation with the old couple and the delicious food Yukino cook. She cooked so well.

"Byakuya nii san, have you seen nee-sans bug bites?" Hak says abruptly, he has been trying to talk to Byakuya all night, but to his demise Byakuya was pre occupied with thousands of questions from his grandparents. So he thought it would be an interesting way to start a conversation. He tugs Yukino's hair to reveal the bites.

Yukino almost chokes on her food, she makes a small gagging sound and coughs to brush this awkwardness away. She jolts up to go to her kitchen to get some water before her face turns into a deeper shade of pink in front of everyone. That stupid Hak..

"No I haven't, I wonder what sort of bug it was" Byakuya replied watching Yukino run towards the kitchen. He spoke in his usual calm tone, but his eyes betrayed a little twinkle.

"Me too! The bites are like very big and red, must have been a pretty big nasty bug" Hak was too happy to finally have a conversation.

"It must have been harsh on her Hak-kun" Byakuya took a sip of sake from his cup quickly so hide his massive grin.

"Why don't you show Byakuya dono around the temple after we finish dinner Hak?" Takeshi quickly spoke, trying to save Byakuya from this embarrassing conversation. After seeing Yukino's reaction it wasn't that hard to add two and two together.

"Haaaiii" Hak says cheerily.

…

"Why don't you go see if nee-san needs any help with the clean-up, Hak?" Takeshi approached Byakuya and Hak as they finally finished the tour of their temple.

"Haaaiii, Byakuya nii sama lets chat again…" Hak waves before disappearing inside the house.

"Byakuya dono, if you don't mind would you care to take a walk with me?" Takeshi asked in a more serious tone.

Byakuya nods and gladly follows him. Takeshi walked through the temple ground and stopped in front of their water fountain.

"Byakuya dono…" Takeshi's voice trembles "Yukino sama had faced hardship ever since she was a little child. I know I cannot keep her under my covers forever…" He pauses "I cannot stand to see tears in her eyes, I want her to be happy, so I will have to ask you this…" Takeshi suddenly turns around and drops his knees to kneel on the ground bowing his head in front of Byakuya "Please take care of Yukino sama…"

Byakuya immediately reached out and grabbed Takeshi by his shoulder, lifting him up on his feet "Do not ever kneel in front of me, in front of anyone Takeshi kun… You never have to do anything like this ever again…" Byakuya pauses leaving Takeshi back on his feet "I am giving you my word I will protect her with my life, I will make her the happiest woman and fill her heart with love and happiness, this is a promise from one man to another"

"Arigatou Byakuya dono" Takeshi sobs under his breath "Yukino sama is very lucky"

…

Yoshino walks into the kitchen to help Yukino with clean up. "Don't worry my child you can go entertain Byakuya san I can finish up the work here…" she let out a small wink towards her.

"Don't worry obaa sama I am almost done..." Yukino smiled back in response.

Satisfied with her answer Yoshino replies "That Byakuya san, he is very kind and charming. I see why you fell for him instantly" Yoshino teases her "And I can tell he loves you too very much, I am so happy…" A single tear fell down her cheek before she could finish her sentence.

"Obaa sama, arigatou…" Yukino wipes off Yoshino's tear before leaping into her open arms. Yoshino pats her hair with her kind hands "I will miss you though my sweet child"

Yukino buries her face deeper into Yoshino's embrace.

"Yukino, Byakuya dono is almost leaving..." Takeshi yells out from outside.

….

Yukino finishes off her housework and steps inside her bedroom. After hundreds of question from Takeshi and Hak and massive grin from grandparents she is finally alone. It's been over an hour since Byakuya left her house but it feels like an eternity. She wants to see him again. She couldn't bid him a proper goodbye since everyone in the house accompanied him to the door. Yukino sighs. Why is everyone so worked up over him?

She heard a small noise on her shoji door, soon followed by another, sounded like someone throwing small pebbles on the paper door. Yukino slides open the door only to discover Byakuya leaning on a pillar outside the garden with a small smile curled up on his lips.

"What are you doing here, have you not left…?" Yukino whispers, afraid of someone seeing them together like this.

Byakuya flashed stepped inside her bedroom, closing the shoji door shut he pulled her closer to him in an instant "I just had to see the bug bites with my own eyes" His eyes twinkled with a smirk

Yukino pants at their sudden closeness, shivers as Byakuya gently lifts her hair up to expose her bare shoulder. Yes there were love bites all over her creamy porcelain neck. Stoked Byakuya brushes his lips gently over his marks, totally satisfied with his work before "Your brother is right, this was one nasty bug" He gently plants a kiss on her neck entangling her hair with his finger lightly tugging it.

Yukino moans in his touch, suddenly realising there were people in the house. She turned around immediately to part from his touch only to be held by a tighter grip and pulled closer to his chest.

"w-we can't do this now, people will hear…"

"Hmmm so…" Byakuya plants another kiss on the exposed skin of her back

Yukino moans again, this time louder. Byakuya puts one of his hands on Yukino's lips covering it before pinning her to the wall still with her back towards him. Holding her two hands with his free one behind her back "You just have to be quiet…" His voice was sultry.

Byakuya trailed his kissed down her back stopping at her lower back, he tightens his grip on Yukino's arms before sneaking his lips under her blouse, finds the sensitive spot of her lower back, kissing it first then sucking it roughly. Her skin tasted so good, melting like silk in his touch. Her scent was intoxicating, his favourite scent.

Yukino moans in Byakuyas hand. The heat was too intense, he was manipulating her body with such authority, she couldn't escape. She didn't want to escape. He finally lets go of her arms and mouth before standing back up right behind her. He grabs the small of her waist to turn her around and presses his lips onto hers, rough but passionately. Yukino rests her hands on Byakuya's shoulder entangling his raven hair in her fingers. A pleasured grunt escaped from Byakua's throat as he pinned her back on the wall deepening his kiss.

They both parted for air after a long passionate kiss, still panting under their breath. Byakuya's grey eyes burning into her emerald ones, so soft, so gentle. He caresses her blushing cheek softly brushing his thumb on her lips. Yukino leans her face into his fingers before brushing her own on Byakua's chest, stroking it slightly. Byakuya retrieves her hands from his chest kissing all of her fingers before leaning in, putting her hands back on his chest. He rests his head on Yukino's shoulder, arms on the wall on each side of her body, completely stopping all his advances.

"What's wrong?" Yukino mumbles

Byakuya stays silent in that position for a few moment. He finally lifts his head up to gaze onto her beautiful eyes, leaning in and caressing her cheeks again.

"I have to go back to soul society soon…" His voice was laced with bitterness

"How soon?" Yukino's eyes got wider.

"…Tonight" Byakuya painfully struggled to maintain his composure.

Yukino catches Byakuya in a deep embrace burying her face deep inside his chest straddling his shirt crunching it slightly, refusing to let go "It's okay, I will wait for you…"

Byakuya's eyes lit up with delight. He returned her embrace with his strong arms "Arigatou, I will come back for you soon"

"I know you will..."

"I am looking into the Shihoin clan, I have enough leads to pursue them right now, I will reveal their true face I promise… and take back your clan, take you back to soul society where you belong" Byakuya clenches his fists.

"And when that happens…" Byakuya lifts Yukino's face up with his long fingers "I will finally have the right to ask you to be my bride…all mine…forever" His eyes scorching into hers, emphasizing the last three words.

"B-Byakuya sama…I…" Yukino's gasps in shock putting her fingers to cover her mouth. Tears streamed down her eyes, she was happy, she was very very very happy.

Byakuya takes her hands in his and kisses her tears away "I will never make you cry, Yukino, You are my… everything…" He tenderly kisses her lips. "I have to go now" His voice was laced with bitterness.

Yukino nods, one last kiss before they let go of each other. Byakuya turns around immediately, afraid to turn back and face her, he knew he would instantly cling to her, touch her, feel her, not wanting to let go again. He stopped for a few moment before flash stepping out into the darkness.

He was gone.

Yukino wipes her tears off, she doesn't need to cry anymore… "Until we meet again…my love"

 **Authors note**

Sorry if Byakuya seems a bit soft. It just had to be done for the purpose of the story. Thanks so much to everyone who is still reading this :)


End file.
